


Eclipsed

by marchofmay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, pre-got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchofmay/pseuds/marchofmay
Summary: She had the dreadful feeling that he was slipping further away from her than ever.It was this thought that made her reach for his hand. Damn her weak heart and damn her love for him, but she could not bear to think of losing him in such a way. Death would be easier, than to lose him whilst he still lived within her reach.[If Rhaegar survived, but Lyanna did not. What would then occur for Elia Martell?]





	1. Dawn

The baby in her arms stirred and yawned with a soft squeak. Elia smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s head. She handed him back to Varys, and watched as Aegon was brought into the room by a handmaid and given to her. She took her son into her arms and held him close.

 

The baby and Varys left her chambers. Elia turned to set her sleeping son down in his crib. She cast an eye over to Rhaenys, and found her still fast asleep. Such relief filled her that she could feel a fist close around her heart and squeeze, and tears stung her eyes as they threatened to fall.

 

When the news had come that Rhaegar had survived at the Trident, she had not allowed herself to hope that he would return to save them. In fact, it had taken far too long for him to return to King’s Landing. She knew deep down that he had taken a detour to visit his love before he had returned to her.

 

But Elia could not have predicted how many tears would be shed over the sight of her children safe in the palace again. She had not allowed herself to think about what may happen to them should Robert Baratheon have succeeded in his sacking of King’s Landing. The thought of her children dead and cold made her so sick that she could feel the bile rising in her throat even now.

 

It had been a moon since the sacking had ended. Rhaegar had returned in time to discover his father dead, and his wife locked in Maegor’s Holdfast with Princess Rhaenys. When he had looked for Aegon after the chaos died down, Elia had handed him the baby boy and the look in Rhaegar’s eye had made her proud.

 

He had offered her a strained smile, and handed the baby back to her. “When my son returns, I should like to see him.”

 

Elia had nodded. She hated how she still longed for her husband’s approving look. He had betrayed her, had chosen another woman, and still her treacherous heart longed for him. If her mother could see her now…

 

A knock sounded on the door and shook Elia from her thoughts. She moved to open it and held back her look of surprise at finding Jaime Lannister at her threshold. 

 

The boy looked tired, with sallow skin and a haunted look in his green eyes. She could only imagine the trials Jaime had gone through in the past few days. Already his new nickname was spreading through King’s Landing. Kingslayer. 

 

But this boy had freed them all from a Mad King, and Elia often found herself wishing that she had been the one to drive the sword through Aerys’ back. 

 

Jaime bowed to her, the light of the candles that lined the hallway glinted off of his golden Kingsguard armour. He straightened, “I came to inform you that I have been assigned to protect you and your family once again.”

 

Elia could not hide her surprise this time. “You are still Kingsguard?”

 

Jaime winced, and instantly Elia regretted her disbelief. She had thought that he would be dismissed for killing the king, but it seemed he had not been. She didn’t know if this was crueller than letting him leave King’s Landing in dishonour. 

 

“King Rhaegar has pardoned me.” Jaime explained. 

“He has?” Elia raised a brow. She had not seen her husband in days. And she did not blame him. He was busy with the reparations to the city, and being bombarded with advice on how to deal with Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister.

 

She returned her attention to the said Lannister’s son standing before her. “Your father will not be pleased that you have been kept in the Kingsguard.”

 

Jaime Lannister swallowed nervously, and nodded.

 

Elia sighed, “Don’t worry. I know what it is like to disappoint a parent.”

 

“Your father?”

 

Elia shot him a look and Jaime bowed again, a blush on his cheeks. He had overstepped, but Elia smiled and excused him.

 

She made to close the doors when Jaime spoke up again, “Oh, my lady! Ned Stark has requested an audience with you.”

 

Elia blinked in surprise. What could Ned Stark want with her? 

 

“Where is he?” Elia asked.

 

She wore black, of course, in the wake of the sacking and her good-father’s demise. In truth, she wished she could wear colours, perhaps orange and red, to remind everyone who she was and who she had always been.

 

Ned Stark waited for her in the gardens, and she was grateful that he had decided to meet in a relatively secluded area. 

 

He sat at a bench, looking utterly out of place in his Northern garb and pale colouring. She noticed as she approached that he carried a small bundle in his arms. As she got closer she could tell that it was a child. She kept her confusion hidden as best she could and Ned Stark rose from the bench as she stopped before him.

 

He had a stoic face, and the fierce expression of many Northmen that she had come across. The overall appearance was ruined somewhat by the infant in his arms.

 

“My queen.” He bowed his head shallowly, but Elia didn’t mind. It still felt strange to be called that. If Rhaegar had his way, Ned Stark’s sister would have been his queen. But she did not hold this truth against the Stark boy. He had lost much in this war.

 

“This is very unusual, Lord Stark.” It was only fair to use his new title if he was using hers.

 

“I know.” Ned spoke, his accent thickening his words so that she had to make a conscious effort to understand him. “But I’m here on behalf of my sister.”

 

Elia stiffened at the mention of her, and she could see Ned’s discomfort in his eyes - the way he avoided her gaze.

 

“What more does Lyanna Stark ask from my family and I?” She asked. “What more can I give to her?”

 

Ned lifted a hand to the baby’s head and pulled back the blanket to reveal the child’s face. Elia examined the baby before she looked to Ned and raised a brow in question. She didn’t recognise the infant, nor did she know why Ned had the child with him here.

 

“I am sorry to be bringing this to you, my lady.” Ned spoke, and Elia knew he was honest with his words. “But,” He looked to the child in his arms. “This is my sister’s son.”

 

Elia frowned and something twisted in her gut. She looked to the child, and perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, but she could somehow see the resemblance. “And my husband’s child.” She didn’t phrase it as a question and Ned nodded his confirmation.

 

“And you have brought him here because your sister has died and this boy must be with his father?”

 

Ned nodded again.

 

“Why haven’t you brought him to Rhaegar?” Elia asked.

 

The Northman shifted on his feet, a strange gesture for such a seemingly unshakeable man. “I would not trust myself to be around your husband, my lady. Not so soon after my sister died because of his actions.”

 

Elia narrowed her eyes at him. “Because he put a child in her instead of me.”

 

Ned swallowed, and that wicked part of Elia grinned at the sight of a Stark so uncomfortable. 

 

“My lady, this child should be with his father. I will not be the one to separate the two. He is of Rhaegar’s blood.”

 

“And your sister’s. Will you no longer care for the child?”

 

“No.” Ned shook his head, and Elia saw that steel return to his eye as he frowned. “But I am not his parent.”

 

“Neither am I, Lord Stark.”

 

The Northman let out a sigh of frustration that bordered on a snarl. Elia couldn’t hold back her amusement, and she let her lips curl into a smirk.

 

She relished the surprise on Ned Stark’s face as he realised she was enjoying his irritation.

 

“Lady Elia.” He took a step closer to her, and her eyes were drawn to the baby in his arms. She watched the child sleep, and was reminded of her own baby boy that she had almost lost a moon ago. 

 

She raised a hand and offered Ned a smile. “Do not worry, Lord Stark. I am not so cold-hearted as to turn away my husband’s child. Even if it was borne by another woman.” She whispered.

 

He let out a small sigh of relief. “His name…” Ned trailed off and met her eyes. “Lyanna named him Jaehaerys.” 

 

It was Elia’s turn to sigh and she held out her arms to hold the child. A boy. If Rhaegar knew it was not a girl he would be disappointed. She was not an idiot. What he had said at Aegon’s birth had all but told her of his obsession with recreating the ‘three-headed dragon’ of his ancestors. Two girls, and a boy. Rhaenys and Visenya, and Aegon the Conqueror. 

 

Elia had given him his Rhaenys and his Aegon. And when she had been unable to bear him any more children, for fear that she may die, Rhaegar had found Lyanna Stark to bear him his Visenya.

 

But Ned handed her a boy child. Jaehaerys Targaryen. It seemed that even Lyanna Stark had failed Rhaegar.

 

A chilling thought struck Elia. Would Rhaegar try again with another then? To complete his obsession?

 

Ned Stark cleared his throat and shook her from her thoughts. Elia silently cursed herself for letting her mind wander. Her thoughts had turned to the past as of late, as though she were stuck there in a better and easier time before all this complication.

 

“Thank you for bringing him to me, Lord Stark. I know how honourable you are. And it takes courage to present the king’s wife with his bastard son.” She murmured.

 

Ned nodded. “I know how kind you are, my lady. But,” A frown pulled at his brow. “But you have an iron within you that reminds me so much of-“

 

Elia was glad he didn’t say her name. And she was glad that she was not known only for her kindness. She readjusted her hold on Jaehaerys and said goodbye.

 

Her first thought was to take care of the child as her own. Of course, she was angry, she was heartbroken, that this boy existed at all. But he was a baby. And he had Rhaegar in him. 

 

How could she not love something that contained a part of him? Yes, she could not see herself in this baby like she could with Rhaenys or Aegon. But Rhaegar shone through, and she could already feel her soft, weak, and womanly heart fall in love with Jaehaerys as she had with his father.

 

Despite it all, Elia would care for the boy because she did not know who else would do so. Rhaegar, she already knew, would be disappointed in the male child for being born male. And Jaehaerys’ mother died to bring him into the world, a fate that Elia could empathise with. Ned Stark, his uncle, had passed him onto her. 

 

She brought the child back to her chambers and settled into a chair with the baby in her arms. She would have to explain to Rhaenys why he was here, but that would come later when the little girl woke from her nap. For now, she would put Jaehaerys to bed and in the care of a nursemaid while she found her husband.

 

The Red Keep was emptier than usual, but that came as no surprise to Elia. She knew many had fled King’s Landing in the days leading up to the sacking. Aerys had locked her and her children in Maegor’s Holdfast. Elia could remember how she wished for Oberyn to come get her. Her beloved brother would have fought tooth and nail to save her. She was sure that Doran had been the voice of reason that had stopped Oberyn from doing so.

 

Rhaegar was in the throne room, but Elia was surprised to find him alone. She had been in here many times, and had often thought of how ugly the throne was. It was a shock to see her husband sitting there. Although he had not yet been coronated, there was no doubt that Rhaegar Targaryen was king now.

 

He looked up at her as she approached, and he stood to meet her halfway.

 

“What is the matter?” He asked.

 

Suddenly, Elia remembered exactly what she had come here to tell him. She wondered if it was the right time. She wondered if she was the right person. But Ned Stark had seemed to think so.

 

“Lord Stark asked for an audience with me in the gardens.”

She noticed Rhaegar’s jaw clench and he fisted his hands slightly. “Why? What could he want from my wife? After he slaughtered my friends?”

 

Elia raised a brow, “What friends?”

 

“It does not matter.”

 

“You mean Arthur, don’t you? And Gerold and Oswell?”

 

Rhaegar shook his head. “It does not matter.”

 

“I remember you asked them to remain behind someplace before you went to the Trident.”

 

He worked his jaw in a way that told Elia she was approaching a subject he was not willing to speak about.

 

But seeing him again made her bold and angry. “They were guarding the Stark girl, weren’t they? Whilst she carried your Visenya?”

 

Rhaegar’s violet eyes flashed with an emotion Elia could not place. He took a step towards her, as if he knew the impact his close proximity would have on her. And even if didn’t know, it worked nonetheless. She took a step backwards and her heart beat harder in her chest. It was moments like these when she felt weakest of all. When she felt like ripping out her heart and ceasing to feel all emotion would make her stronger.

 

“How do you know of Lyanna’s condition?” Rhaegar questioned. He searched her eyes coldly. 

 

Something had changed within him after the Trident. After he had lost Lyanna. He was colder with her when he had never been that way before. He was too silent and oftentimes Elia found that his mind was someplace else instead of in the present. Other times he was kind to her, and warm. Around the children was when he blossomed. But she had the dreadful feeling that he was slipping further away from her than ever.

 

It was this thought that made her reach for his hand. Damn her weak heart and damn her love for him, but she could not bear to think of losing him in such a way. Death would be easier, than to lose him whilst he still lived within her reach. Whilst Lyanna Stark was dead and he was vulnerable to her.

 

It was something her mother would encourage. To take advantage of this grieving man. Elia still had not decided if she would exploit it or not.

 

“Rhaegar. Ned Stark found her, didn’t he? So, he knew about her condition and told me.” She spoke.

 

Her husband’s hand tensed in her grip, but Elia squeezed harder.  


“Rhaegar.” She searched his eyes, “You have a son.”

 

When they had first been married Elia had been so glad that Rhaegar did not carry that streak of rage and anger within him. He was not violent. He was not volatile, like his father. But Rhaegar was something else that was more difficult for Elia to understand. He was deeply melancholic. 

 

She saw it now in his eyes. The way his hand slackened in her grip, and his disappointment seemed to fall over his face like a shadow. 

 

“Lyanna has named him Jaehaerys.”

 

Rhaegar’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. He looked up at her and she felt herself freeze as she saw tears shining in her husband’s eyes. 

 

Perhaps he had been pushed too far. Perhaps he would never feel the warmth of the sun again as this shadow haunted him till his dying breath. 

 

“Elia.” 

 

His voice sent a shiver up her spine, and she couldn’t help but step closer. She didn’t want to stop herself this time. This time she would allow him the comfort she could bring.

 

“Elia, my mother has passed.” He shook slightly as his tears fell down his cheeks.

 

Her gut dropped so hard and fast that she almost keeled over and heaved up her lunch. 

 

Rhaella was dead.

 

Her good-mother had always been her friend here in King’s Landing. She had been a comfort to her, a woman who had taken care of her when her own mother had died and she had been alone here without Rhaegar.

 

Rhaegar.

 

Elia stepped forward quickly and brought her hands up to her husband’s face. He flinched, and that anger inside her was satisfied. But she stroked her thumbs over his skin and wiped away his tears.

 

“I am sorry, Rhaegar. How did it happen?” She asked. There was a catch in her voice. The news, coupled with the sight of Rhaegar in such pain, made her own heart ache.

 

“In childbirth.” His arms came up to hold her shoulders. “Elia. I cannot do this alone.”

 

It was a selfish thing to say and it surprised her. She could understand it, of course, but she did not think that Rhaegar could brush away his mother’s death as such. Perhaps he had seen so much death that he had become numb to it.

 

“You are not alone.” She whispered. “I am here. I will help.” 

 

Rhaegar sobbed, and Elia wrapped her arms around him without hesitation. He smelled the same, he felt the same. She could feel his warmth beneath his skin, as though he carried dragon fire inside him. Aegon was the same.

 

“I will help raise Jaehaerys.” She said softly, her breath feathered over his silver hair.

 

Rhaegar pulled back and his grip on her shoulders tightened. “He should have been a girl.”

 

Elia could not believe her ears. She yanked herself from his grip. “Lyanna Stark died to bring that child into the world for you.”

 

“You are defending Lyanna?” Rhaegar’s brows rose.

 

“There is nobody else here to defend her. And I know how she would feel. How it feels to give everything to somebody only to have them spurn you.” That anger bubbled up inside her and Elia did not feel like suppressing it this time. This time Rhaegar would feel her rage.

 

“When I could no longer give you a child, you cast me aside. After I had given you two children. Beautiful, perfect children! After I had given you my heart. And now Lyanna has given up her life for you and your obsession! And you will spurn your own son because he is not what you want him to be?” Her voice echoed around the darkened throne room.

 

Rhaegar drew himself up. “You do not understand, Elia.”

 

“You’re right.” She hissed at him. “I do not and never have understood the mind of a madman.”

 

“You will watch your tongue!” Rhaegar exclaimed, but Elia could see it was half-hearted. Anger was not her husband’s vice. Even now she could see the sorrow building in his eyes. 

 

“You will not forget who it was who suffered under your father. Rhaella did. I did.” Elia took another step back. “And you will never forget who it was who was prepared to save your precious son when Tywin Lannister came here to murder him. And who it is now who will take in the son you have decided not to want.”

 

She turned to stride to the doors, but Rhaegar’s voice made her pause before she could leave the hall.

 

“My brother and sister will be arriving in King’s Landing. Viserys, and the newborn Daenerys. You will take them in as well, Elia.”

 

She did not say another word as she left the hall - and her unfamiliar husband - behind.


	2. Sunrise

The baby peered up at her from her arms. Elia smiled at the little girl. She looked so much like Aegon, with her silver hair and violet eyes.

 

Elia felt a tug at her skirt, and she looked down to see Viserys standing there.

 

“Who is that?” Viserys asked softly, and pointed at the third baby in the room. Her chambers had become a sort of nursery, it seemed. Aegon was being rocked to sleep by a nursemaid, and Jaehaerys was being changed into a fresh cloth by another. Viserys pointed at him.

 

“He is your nephew.” Elia murmured, and handed baby Danaerys off to the third nursemaid that had taken up residence in her sitting room. “His name is Jaehaerys, and he is Rhaenys and Aegon’s half-brother.”

 

“What a half-brother?” Rhaenys asked. The toddler was seated by herself where she played with a stuffed horse.

 

“A half-brother is just like a brother, Rhaenys.” Elia murmured. She inwardly cursed herself. She shouldn’t have made a distinction between brother and half-brother. Jaehaerys would be their brother, regardless of who his mother was.

 

But Viserys seemed unconvinced. He wandered over to the ottoman where the nursemaid knelt and finished changing Jaehaerys. He peered down at the baby boy, whose dark hair stood out amongst so many fair-haired children. All except Rhaenys, who carried Elia’s own brown hair.

 

Elia could feel herself growing uncomfortable. She did not expect to be saddled with five children all of a sudden. Rhaegar was punishing her for some reason. As though she had done anything that deserved punishment!

 

And yet, these children needed care. Two were her own, after all. She would keep them comfortable. And she would call back her friend Ashara Dayne.

 

The loss of Rhaella ate away at her. She found that she needed a friendly face in the Red Keep, somebody she could confide in. Ashara had often been a voice of reason, and reason was something Elia lacked, particularly when it came to Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

With Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister eerily absent and likely planning another sacking, everyone was on edge. Rhaegar, whenever she saw him, was silent and so obviously struggling.

 

It was difficult to see him that way, but Elia could not bring herself to go to him. Not after all he had done. Not when this was his duty, and he needed to do it regardless of whatever pain he may feel at the loss of his love and his dream of the ‘three-headed dragon’.

 

Elia often wondered if that obsession was all that fuelled him. Had it been all that he had cared about? Had he been using her to get what he wanted? Had he done the same to Lyanna?

 

She doubted that Lyanna meant so little to him. He had loved her, Elia knew. But something was wrong with him. He had not yet come to see Jaehaerys. Perhaps Ned Stark would take him back to Winterfell if she told him how Rhaegar cared so little for the boy.

 

But for some reason Ned Stark had seen it fit to give the boy to her. He had always seemed a reasonable man. And if Elia could put herself in his position, to steal the king’s bastard son and raise him in Winterfell in secret, would have brought much pain and trouble to his already broken family. 

 

Perhaps it would be the first and last selfish act of Ned Stark. But it had been selfish nonetheless.

 

Danaerys started wailing then, and the nursemaid that carried her rushed to the door to take the baby away. She knew, just as Elia did, that if Danaerys disturbed Jaehaerys and Aegon then chaos would ensue.

 

Danaerys and Viserys should be with their brother. But Rhaegar was absent. Even from Rhaenys’ and Aegon’s daily lives, he was missing. She could not let this go on, she knew. But Elia was afraid. She was afraid of that weakness that came over her when she saw his face, or heard his voice. She was afraid of the grief that gripped her heart when she thought of what he had done to her, what he had done with Lyanna.

 

How could she be so blind? She had forgotten herself here in King’s Landing.

 

Rhaella’s body had returned from Dragonstone. And she had been burned alongside her mad husband, who had beat her and raped her and tortured her so.

 

It made Elia angry, and it only stoked that fire inside her. Perhaps she was becoming a dragon after living for so long amongst them?

 

The thought left her head as soon as it entered as a knock sounded at the door. She moved to open it and held up a hand to stop the maid who had rushed forward to get it. 

 

She expected Jaime again, or perhaps another of the Kingsguard. She couldn’t deny that a part of her hoped for Rhaegar to be knocking at her door, but she doubted it.

 

She had not expected to see her little brother waiting for her.

 

“Oberyn?” 

 

He didn’t say a word. Instead, he enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tight. She swallowed the lump in her throat, holding onto his golden tunic and breathing in the smell of sweat and the scent of oranges that followed him.

 

“Oberyn, why have you come?”

 

He laughed, and the sound brought her such relief. “I thought my reception would be a little warmer than that.”

 

He peered into the chambers behind her and frowned. “That is a lot of children.”

 

“That’s rich coming from you. How many bastards do you have now?”

 

Oberyn grinned. “One day you will meet them all.”

 

“I don’t think I can ever meet them all. There would be too many.”

 

Her brother waved his hand dismissively.

 

Elia sighed and eyed him seriously, “Really, Ob-“ 

 

“Uncle!” Rhaenys’ called from behind them. Elia heard the patter of her feet as she came running to greet Oberyn.

 

She had met him once before, at the same tourney where Rhaegar had crowned Lyanna with the crown of flowers. It seemed Oberyn had left an impact on the young girl as she recognised him and ran to him to hug his legs.

 

Elia remembered how she used to do this with Rhaegar. But it was rare to see now that he was no longer around.

 

Oberyn smiled and lifted his niece up to rest upon his hip. “I’m glad you are well, Rhaenys.” He whispered. Elia could see the sincerity in his face. He must have thought they were all doomed when Tywin had invaded the city.

 

“Rhaenys.” Elia glanced back to find Viserys watching them closely. Elia felt for the young boy. He was old enough to know what happened to his mother. He understood that she was gone. It would be difficult for him to adjust.

 

“Rhaenys, why don’t you play with Viserys while I speak with Uncle Oberyn?”

 

Her daughter nodded and Oberyn set her down gently.

 

The two Martells left for the gardens together. They both were most comfortable outside, although the sun was not strong enough for the both of them in King’s Landing.

 

Oberyn tucked his hands behind his back as they moved through the gardens. He spoke first. “I have heard the news about Lyanna Stark. Many are rallying to Baratheon’s cause. They think Rhaegar is a monster. They believe he kidnapped Lyanna, and betrayed you.”

 

“He did betray me.” Elia said.

 

“What I am trying to say is you cannot believe that this is over.”

 

“I don’t, Oberyn. Do you think I am a fool?”

 

He eyed her, and answered her question with a question. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

“Against Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister, and whatever schemes they are coming up with?” Elia scoffed, “What can I do?”

 

Oberyn stopped in the middle of the garden path, and took her hand in his. “We both know what mother would say.”

 

“I don’t.” Elia whispered and she raised her eyes to her brother’s. “I’ve forgotten her face, and her voice. And what she would say and when she would say it.” She murmured. “I didn’t think I would forget so quickly.”

 

Her brother’s eyes softened. “Mother would tell you to think of your children.”

 

Elia scoffed, “Children.” She turned to keep walking down the path. “Has my life amounted to this? To care for all the children in my life until they die or I do?” She looked to Oberyn. “Baratheon will not let my children live. Or any Targaryen children, for that matter.”

 

Oberyn seemed lost in thought for a moment, “You’re right. He won’t stop hunting you should he usurp Rhaegar as I am certain he intends to.”

 

The thought didn’t make Elia as upset as she thought she would be. Her husband was not the same man, and he would not last long as king if he was as lost in his grief as he was.

 

“Do you know what I say?” Oberyn asked. “I think you should come home. Bring your brood of hunted children. Dorne will protect you.”

 

Elia couldn’t help it. She threw back her head and laughed. “Dorne?” She asked. “Dorne is nothing compared to the army Robert Baratheon has amassed!” She rolled her eyes, “You think you can do anything, Oberyn.”

 

He scowled at her, “Now you sound like mother. Are you sure you don’t remember her?”

 

“Oberyn.” She frowned.

 

“Either way, I think you should come to Dorne. And leave behind that fool you call a husband.”

 

“If I go, he will come with me. It may be good for him.”

 

Her brother snarled, “Why do you still care about him after what he did to you?”

 

“Because,” Elia took a deep breath, “He is our best chance of keeping safe from Robert Baratheon. If he can find a way past his grief, and become the king I know he can be. Perhaps we will have a better chance.”

 

“That’s a lot of chances to take, Elia. And a lot of faith put into a man who has already betrayed you.”

 

“I know. Regardless, you may have had a good idea. Surprisingly.” Elia smiled, and Oberyn raised a brow.

 

She nodded suddenly, “On the night of the sacking, I asked Varys to spirit Aegon out of the city and replace him with a peasant child.”

 

“Varys?” Oberyn frowned in thought. “You think he can replace all of you with peasants?” He asked, a smirk pulled at his lips.

 

“No.” She thwacked him on the arm. “But Dorne has ships. If you really want to keep us safe you can get us to Essos.”

 

They had reached one of the gazebos that overlooked Blackwater Bay, and they stopped and overlooked the water. It shimmered blue and white in the sun, but still it all looked so pale and bleached to Elia’s eyes. Her brother’s tunic held more colour than this land.

 

“Robert Baratheon’s arm reaches far. He will chase you across oceans.” Oberyn murmured.

 

Elia nodded, “I know. But you wanted me to give him a fight.” She smiled to her brother, but Oberyn watched her seriously. 

 

“Elia, how are you going to get five children across the Narrow Sea without being identified?”

 

“We get four children across the Narrow Sea. And we separate them.”

 

Oberyn leaned in closer to her and braced his hands against the low stone wall that separated them from the undergrowth leading down to the shore.

 

“Who will you leave behind?”

 

“Jaehaerys. Lyanna’s son.” Elia murmured.

 

“Lyanna’s son?” Oberyn blinked. “Lyanna and Rhaegar?” He exclaimed.

 

Elia cursed herself for mentioning it. She gripped her brother’s arm hard enough to make him wince. “Stop it, little brother. I am not going to abandon an innocent child simply because he is Rhaegar’s bastard.”

 

Oberyn snarled, “You should be abandoning your treacherous husband!”

 

Elia shushed him and pinched his forearm hard. When his eyes still blazed with that familiar anger, she twisted his flesh till he clenched his fists and took a breath.

 

“When Rhaegar is beyond help, and when the time is right. I will.” Elia whispered.

 

She had begun to realise that this was her only path. To remove herself from Rhaegar entirely. He was a weight tied about her ankle, and she was drowning. He wouldn’t stop until he had a daughter, and Elia would slave away until it was her time to die at the hands of those who wished to see her husband dead.

 

“Why do you want to help him?” Oberyn asked.

 

“Because my children deserve a father. And I deserve to be happy. Do not think I want to help him for his sake. I want to help him for my sake, for Westeros’ sake.”

 

Oberyn scoffed, “I don’t believe that, Elia. And you were unconvincing.” He eyed her and then sighed. “But you should come to Dorne. And stay there. Whatever happens, it will happen here. You’ll be safer in Dorne.”

 

Elia nodded, “You’re right.” She sighed, “I’ll speak to Rhaegar about it. How long will you be in King’s Landing?” She asked. 

 

“I leave the day after next.” Oberyn said. He took her hand in his and squeezed. His voice lowered till his words were only a breath. “I thought I would never see you again.”

 

Elia smiled and embraced him again. “How is Doran?”

 

“Angry. But he is as reasonable as ever.” 

 

She laughed, and pulled back to look at her brother. “If I go to Essos… You will never see me again.” She said.

 

His smile faded, but her brother nodded. “I know.” He took both her hands in his then. “Before we leave here, and return to normal conversation,” He smiled. “I need to know that you know how this will most likely end. And if you do, I need to know you will be alright.”

 

Elia rolled her eyes. “I’m capable of managing my emotions, little brother. I know that Rhaegar will die. That is most probably what is to come. And I know that I will have to do all I can to save the children. Or I will have failed myself.”

 

Oberyn sighed and kissed her cheek. “Let’s go back, then. I want to spend all the time I can with Rhaenys and Aegon.”

 

They rejoined the children in Elia’s chambers, and she began a new piece of embroidery as Oberyn entertained the children. It was easy to see when they were growing tired. Rhaenys could barely keep her eyes open. 

 

Elia lifted her and Viserys onto the bed so they could nap, and the three nursemaids busied themselves with ensuring the three babies could sleep. Elia couldn’t help but snort a laugh at the state of her chambers, and how things had come to this.

 

Oberyn left to venture into the city, and Elia didn’t ask him what he planned to do. For all she knew he would find another girl to have a bastard with.

 

Rhaegar, she was told, was in his chambers. She knocked on his door before she entered, and found him seated by the window. He turned to look at her as she approached.

 

“How are the children?” He asked.

 

Elia raised a brow, “If you came to see them then you would know.”

 

Rhaegar sighed, “I am too busy to see them.”

 

“Hm.” Elia nodded, and stood on the other side of the table that he sat at.

 

“I have been thinking… About all that has happened.” He murmured after a moment. Elia felt herself tense as she prepared to hear whatever it was he had to say. She could imagine it wouldn’t be pleasant to hear, whatever it would be.

 

“You are right about my treatment of Jaehaerys. And of you, and of Lyanna.” He said. “I am not blind to my own failures. My own mistakes.” He looked up at her. “Elia, I will try to be better.”

 

She hesitated. “You are not in the right state to make those sorts of promises, Rhaegar.”

 

He swallowed hard. “I cannot turn off my grief and pain whenever I wish. I cannot forget what has happened, or my mistakes, and the hurt it brings me to see you hate me so. You are my family, Elia. I care deeply for you, and always have.”

 

“Then why did you find it so easy to break my heart the way you did? To cast aside all thoughts of me, and my love for you, and betray me?”

 

“It wasn’t easy.”

 

“You are blind, Rhaegar. You can apologise for your actions and mistakes, but you will not acknowledge why you did what you did.”

 

He frowned at her, but he made no move to argue. He was listening to her, and Elia was relieved. If these were their last few days together, and his last few days alive perhaps, she would have them be peaceful.

 

“The ‘three-headed dragon’ that you dream of. It is your obsession with this that has convinced you to betray me, and to shun Jaehaerys.”

 

Rhaegar squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that for a moment she reminded him of Viserys. He looked like a child. 

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

Elia scoffed, “I understand more than you do.”

 

Rhaegar sighed, placing his head in his hands. Elia ran her eyes over him. She could remember the feel of those hands on her skin. The crinkle of his eyes when he smiled. The deep resonance of his voice in his chest as he whispered in a darkened bedchamber. She could feel the ghost of a touch on her fingertips, as she remembered what it felt like to run her hands through his pale hair.

 

“We should go to Dorne.” She said suddenly, in an attempt to stop herself from falling prey to him again. He had spoilt her. He had ruined her. She should be filled with fury. But he was a dying man, and she was sure even he knew it.

 

“I can’t leave here.”

 

“You’re of no use here in the condition you are in.”

 

“And Dorne will somehow change that?”

 

“Have you ever been to Dorne?” Elia raised a brow and winced at her own attempted humour.

 

Rhaegar looked up at her in disbelief. “You’re insane.”

 

“No, that would be you.”

 

His jaw clenched, but the fight was not within him. “I’m not insane. I just…” He laughed, “I don’t know what I am.”

 

“I know what you are. What you can be now. A father to your children. Who will be the ones to remember you when you and I are gone.” Elia said.

 

A moment of silence passed between them, and Rhaegar stared out the window until Elia thought he had fallen into some sort of stupor. 

 

“Alright.” He said. He stood from the chair and gathered his composure. “We shall go to Dorne. I am of no use here. Not when…” He swallowed, “Not when I can see her everywhere.”

 

“Dorne will fix that. That is where I will be. She cannot reach you there.” Elia whispered. Still, bitterness coloured her words. Rhaegar heard it and said nothing.

 

“We leave the day after next.” She said. “See your children.” It was an order, and Elia found she did not care. He was too weak. And Oberyn had come to lend her his passion. She could feel it pressing behind her eyes, and burning in her belly.

 

As she passed him by to leave the room, she gripped his arm tightly. She almost smiled when she saw him wince. Was her touch so despised by him now? Or perhaps he could feel her anger raging through her very fingertips to reach him?

 

Rhaegar’s violet eyes met her own. “You will see all of your children.” She spoke firmly.

 

Elia left her husband’s chambers with fiery determination burning in her chest and her mind. She wondered whether it was the fire of the dragon, or that of her sun.


	3. Noontide

The baby wriggled in Rhaegar’s arms. He carried Jaehaerys, the small dark-haired boy was dozing in his father’s careful hold. He held the child like he was afraid to drop him, but his grip was not uncomfortably tight. 

 

The carriage rocked along the sand path, and Elia could tell from the motion that they were nearing the Water Gardens. It had been a long journey for the children, and most were napping. Viserys, the eldest of the five, sat by the window and peered outside.

 

“Why are we here?” He asked Rhaegar.

 

His brother smiled to him, “To keep us all safe. Until we can form a plan.” He glanced at Elia and she nodded to him. He had been better whilst they had been travelling. He had held Jaehaerys and rocked him to sleep, and he had helped Rhaenys when she had fallen ill from the rock of the carriage.

 

Oberyn had ridden ahead of them and a guard of Martell soldiers had joined the Kingsguard at the Dornish border. Elia was glad to see that Jaime Lannister had been assigned to follow them on the journey. She trusted the boy, and for some reasons he felt for him. It must be difficult to have Tywin Lannister as your father. Particularly when he had so clearly betrayed Aerys.

 

Jaime rode beside the carriage and Elia caught his eye. She smiled to him, but he did not smile back.

 

Aegon started wailing then and Elia turned to attend to him, but Rhaegar stopped her. “Let me.” He murmured.

 

He picked up his son and held him close, and then he began to sing.

 

Elia had always known of his penchant for music. But she had not expected the effect his singing would have on her, even now. Aegon calmed in his arms, and Elia felt herself relax as well. He was a siren and she was the sailor. Perhaps he would drown and eat her, too.

 

The carriage slowed and came to a stop outside the large, stone building with open-air corridors and all variations of flora surrounding it.

 

Elia could hear the children’s laughter as they played in the fountains and pools of the courtyard. She could smell the salt on the breeze, the citrus of the trees, even before the carriage door opened and the familiar sight filled her vision. She glanced at Rhaegar and found him rallying the children to head outside.

 

Already, Viserys and Rhaenys had perked up and were excited to explore. She took their hands and helped them down from the carriage.

 

“Elia.” 

 

She could recognise the voice anywhere. With either hand holding onto Viserys and Rhaenys, she turned to find her elder brother, Doran, approaching with two armoured guards.

 

She smiled to him, “Doran, it is so good to see you.” She said.

 

Her brother embraced her, and ruffled Rhaenys’ hair affectionately. He turned his keen eyes on Rhaegar as he stepped down from the carriage with Aegon in one arm. The nursemaids exited as well and bowed deeply to Doran with the other children with them.

 

Doran nodded to Rhaegar, and her husband returned the greeting. “You have one too many children with you.” Doran spoke. He nodded to the baby in the nursemaid’s arms. “Who is that?”

 

Elia glanced to where the child and saw Jaehaerys’ dark head. “Lyanna Stark’s son.”

 

Doran responded with a slow nod. “Come. Oberyn has gone to change. I have lunch ready for us. The children can be left with the nursemaids?” He asked.

 

Elia nodded and ushered Viserys and Rhaenys to the waiting maids.

 

Rhaegar handed Aegon to one of them and followed after brother and sister and into the hallways of the Water Gardens.

 

Elia took a deep breath and she could almost remember the time before Rhaegar had entered her life. When she had been staying here with her mother and brothers, and had fretted over her unmarried status. Now she wished for that freedom again. Her mother was gone. Who would force her to do anything?

 

She glanced at her husband and saw him staring at the surroundings with wide eyes. She smiled to herself, glad that he was finally seeing her home. He could finally know what he took her away from.

 

Oberyn waited for them in the dining room that had a balcony overlooking the main fountain and pool. The high-pitched laughter of children drifted up to them, but was not so loud as to ruin conversation.

 

The four sat at the table and were served lunch. It consisted of fresh fish and salads, with cured meats, and tomatoes. Elia couldn’t hide her smile. She met Rhaegar’s eyes across the table and he smiled to her.

 

Oberyn spoke first. He leaned his forearms on the table as the pleasant conversation died with the winding down of lunch. Wine was brought out by a servant and when she was finished, Doran waved her away and the four were alone.

 

“Rhaegar,” Oberyn spoke, and Elia saw his fists clench. “What is your plan to save my sister and her children?” He asked.

 

Rhaegar let out a sigh and leaned forward in his chair. “A plan where I will need your assistance. And yours, Doran.” He said.

 

Elia frowned. He had not mentioned anything of this to her. Rhaegar met her eyes, but gave away nothing.

 

“My family is dead. My allies are few and far between. But as I see it, we have one advantage. And it is the reason why this plan must work.”

 

He looked to Elia. “We have five young children to marry off to the right people.”

 

“No.” Elia breathed out. “Rhaegar, this is foolish!” She sat forward in her chair, beseeching him with her eyes. “You cannot keep them here in Westeros. If you do, and if you die, then so will they!” 

 

Rhaegar nodded, but Doran interrupted. “Then he must not die.”

 

Elia’s gaze shot to her elder brother. “You cannot be serious, Doran. It is impossible to defeat Robert Baratheon’s army when he has Tywin Lannister, the Vale, and the Northerners at his back. And our chances of winning them over are-“ She paused, and - tentatively - let the plan play out in her mind.

 

She would lose her children. But they would live. And they would not be hunted across the sea, across Essos. All of them could live. Miserably, perhaps, but they would be alive.

 

And Rhaegar could live, too.

 

She watched her husband as he straightened in his chair. Already the Dornish sun had given him its strength. He had forgotten Lyanna and Rhaella for the moment, he had forgotten his father and his madness, and his duties as king. He was a prince again, and he had a mission to keep his throne and his family safe.

 

Elia felt her heart give a longing ache. He looked like he did when all had been good. Before Lyanna Stark. Before Robert Baratheon and his destruction. Before she had been unable to birth him a third child and he had looked elsewhere. How she longed for that Rhaegar to return to her.

 

But now was not the time for such longing. And it seemed even Rhaegar had come to understand that.

 

Oberyn narrowed his eyes, “Tywin Lannister will prove difficult to negotiate with. He will not accept a deal unless it is ridiculously unfair for you.”

 

Rhaegar snorted a laugh and nodded his agreement. “I know. That is why I am prepared to release Jaime Lannister from his service as Kingsguard. He will get his heir back. And I will reinstate him as Hand of the King.”

 

“You will have to watch him closely.” Elia murmured and Rhaegar nodded knowingly.

 

Doran placed two fingers over his lips and stared at the embroidered silk that lay lengthwise down the table. “I could talk to Stannis.”

 

“Stannis Baratheon?” Oberyn frowned. “In what world will he turn on his brother?”

 

“I have heard of his ambition. He will want Storm’s End.” Doran murmured.

 

“He would have Storm’s End when Robert Baratheon becomes King of Westeros.” Elia huffed. “We cannot go to him for help. He will tell his brother.”

 

“I do not think so.” Doran said. “Let me gauge him. I will see where he stands. And what he desires.”

 

Oberyn sighed and turned back to her husband, “The Lord Lion will never take that deal, Rhaegar. He will want more.”

 

“What of Ned Stark?” Elia asked and raised a brow. “I have had dealings with him.”

 

Rhaegar leaned forward and steepled his fingers. “What do you think of the man?”

 

“He is full to the brim with honour. In fact, I believe he has just married Catelyn Tully of Riverrun-“

 

“And he was fostered by Jon Arryn of the Vale.” Doran chimed in.

 

Elia continued, “It was his honour that forced him to bring Jaehaerys to me. He has just been given his own son. Robb, I believe. He could not separate a father from his son, not when he knew how Lyanna loved you.” 

 

The table fell silent, and Oberyn’s rage was palpable from where he sat beside her. Elia moved on quickly.

 

“But Ned Stark isn’t a fool. He knows that if you die, then he must take Jaehaerys in. He will save Lyanna’s son from that fate. He will most likely pass the boy off as his own bastard.”

 

Oberyn nodded, “But how does this help us?” 

 

Ever impatient, her headstrong brother was. Elia shot him a look to shut him up. 

 

“If we legitimise Jaehaerys, the boy will have a kill order on his head.” Elia murmured.

 

Rhaegar swallowed hard, and there was silence for a moment.

 

“You would put the child at risk?” Her husband asked.

 

“I would put Ned Stark in such a position that he would be unable to turn against us. If he fights for Robert and we legitimise Jaehaerys as a Targaryen, Robert will kill Jaehaerys if he becomes king.” 

 

Elia cast her eyes about the table, “If Ned fights for us, and we keep Jaehaerys’ true identity hidden, Ned can still take Jaehaerys back to Winterfell and keep his lineage a secret if Robert wins.”

 

Oberyn heaved a heavy sigh. “Do you think it will work?”

 

“We will make sure it works.” Elia snapped. “Ned Stark will not risk Jaehaerys’ life. Not even for Robert Baratheon. Of this I am certain.”

 

“Will he give us the Vale and Riverrun?” Oberyn asked.

 

“If we sway Catelyn Tully - now Stark - with a betrothal to her newborn son? Perhaps.” Rhaegar murmured.

 

“Who will we give?” Oberyn asked.

 

“Daenerys.”

 

Doran spoke up, “And the Vale?”

 

Rhaegar and Elia watched one another across the table.

 

“We bet on Ned Stark’s honour. He will get us Jon Arryn.” Elia whispered.

 

“And we offer Arryn a place on my Small Council.” Rhaegar nodded.

 

Silence filled the room as the four thought to themselves for a moment.

 

“The Tyrells.” Elia perked up, “They will be easy to sway. We give them Viserys or Rhaenys. For their daughter or one of their sons. We already have loyal banner men within the Reach.” She smiled.

 

Rhaegar nodded, “Olenna Tyrell will welcome a good match.”

 

“And what of Aegon?” Oberyn asked.

 

“We keep him should we need a better proposal for one of our possible allies.” Rhaegar sighed. “He is my heir, and we will need him should the situation become dire.”

 

“You mean even more dire than it already is?” Oberyn scoffed. “I still think we need to give Tywin more. He won’t give in so easily. He will want everything we have. And we need him.”

 

“Then we promise him Aegon.” Elia said.

 

“For Cersei?” Rhaegar laughed, “She will not be able to produce an heir if she is too old when they marry. He is an infant, and she is a woman.” He shook his head. “They won’t wait that long for the throne regardless.”

 

“We promise Aegon to any of Cersei’s children, then.” Oberyn spoke.

 

Doran leaned back in his chair lazily. “She is not yet married. Unborn children are too unstable a thing to build this deal upon.”

 

Elia bit her lip, and her mind raced for an answer. “Rhaenys?”

 

“To Tyrion?” Oberyn asked and his brows rose in surprise as he looked to her.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Rhaegar shook his head again, “It’s not enough. He will want Aegon and nothing less.”

 

“And we should keep Rhaenys for the Tullys or Arryns. We are not sure Ned Stark will pull through.” Doran said.

 

Elia nodded, “Then I have an idea. You may think me mad.”

 

Rhaegar winced, then smiled kindly. “Tell us, Elia.” He said softly.

 

His kind eyes and words emboldened her, and Elia overcame her uncertainty and mapped out her plan with her brothers and her husband. To the three men in her life she could not live without.

 

Although if her plan were to succeed, she would have to live without them.

 

Or at least one of them.

 

She looked to Rhaegar when she was done explaining it to them. He smiled, and reached across the table to take her hand.

 

“I am proud of you, Elia. My mother would be proud.” He said.

 

Elia beamed at the compliment. She knew that her own mother would be proud, too.

 

Oberyn sighed and fixed Rhaegar with his glare, “Fine. But the people still despise you for what they believe you did to Lyanna.” His fists clenched again, “And what you did to my sister.”

 

Elia was tired of his over protectiveness. She pinched his thigh beneath the table and Oberyn yelped in surprise. 

 

“Shut up.” She grinned at him as he glared at her.

 

“He’s right.” Rhaegar sighed. “I will have to tell them the truth.”

 

“No, not you.” Doran leaned forward. “It cannot come from you at first. They will believe you are buying support by explaining away your faults.” Doran turned to her. “It must first come from Elia.”

 

Rhaegar shook his head vehemently. “No. No, I must own up to my own mistakes. I must tell them the truth of what happened.”

 

Elia frowned, “Maybe Doran is right.”

 

Rhaegar watched her with wide eyes and he shook his head again.

 

“Listen,” Elia sighed, “I think it will be better received coming from me. And if my plan works then my words will have even more of an impact on the people.”

 

Oberyn sighed, “I still am uneasy about your plan.”

 

Elia rolled her eyes and did not bother to respond. “It’s settled. I will travel to King’s Landing and meet with Ned Stark there. I will correspond with Olenna Tyrell whilst I wait for him. Then I will address the people and attempt to clear Rhaegar’s name. I will tell them that Lyanna loved him and he loved her. I will tell them that I have forgiven him. Then I will ride back to Dorne and my plan will take place.”

 

Doran smiled, “That means that Rhaegar cannot meet with Tywin Lannister until Elia’s plan occurs.”

 

Rhaegar nodded, “Oberyn will come with me. We will ride unofficially, without a carriage or banners. And we will bring Jaime Lannister with us.”

 

“No.” Oberyn shook his head, “No, we cannot turn over Jaime Lannister immediately. Not until Robert is defeated. We must be firm on that. If Tywin gets his heir back now, then he will want more and it is uncertain that he will hold true to our deal. We keep Jaime as leverage.”

 

Doran nodded, “I will travel to Storm’s End, and meet with Stannis. Don’t fear, I’ll keep our plans a secret from him until I am certain he is unsupportive of his brother.”

 

“I will have Ashara Dayne with me.” Elia said.

 

Rhaegar raised a brow. “Do you trust her?”

 

“With my life.” Elia smiled. “She will be there to help carry out my plan after I am done in King’s Landing.”

 

“And Varys, can you trust him?” Rhaegar asked, and Elia was almost surprised to see concern in his eyes. They would have to talk later, to clear the air properly.

 

Elia nodded, “I do. But offering him a place on your Small Council will sweeten the deal for him.”

 

Rhaegar agreed, and the four sat back at the table and mulled over their plan. It was risky. It was full of places where things could go horribly wrong. The Houses could refuse their terms, ask for more than what they had. Their children could be treated terribly by them. And she would lose them if her part of the plan was successful.

 

She would never see her children again.

 

Elia stood up from the table. “In the end, none of this will matter if you do not slay Robert Baratheon.” She fixed Rhaegar with a stare. “He will never stop trying to avenge Lyanna Stark.”

 

Her husband nodded, “Then I must slay Robert Baratheon. For all our sakes.”

 

Oberyn followed her outside once their meeting had come to an end. He took her by her upper arm, his dark eyes beseeching. “Elia, your plan is foolish.” He murmured.

 

She frowned at him and tugged her arm from his grip. “Trust me, little brother. I am capable of this. I will not let anything go wrong. For the sake of my family.”

 

“And you would pardon him for what he did to you?” Oberyn whispered.

 

Elia opened her mouth to respond when Rhaegar and Doran stepped out into the hallway. Her elder brother eyed his siblings and then gestured for Rhaegar to follow him down the corridor in the opposite direction.

 

“Oberyn. I’m not doing this for Rhaegar. How many times must I tell you? His survival is our best chance at survival, too.”

 

Her brother sighed, “This whole plan is risky, not just your idea.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand resting at his hip with his thumb tucked into his belt.

 

“It is risky. But if we sway even one of the other Houses to join us, we will be better off than we are now.” Elia said. “What have we got to lose?”

 

“Your lives.” Oberyn hissed. “If you and Rhaegar are killed, who will take care of the children?”

 

Elia swallowed and cast her eyes about the empty hallway. Her gaze lingered on the greenery that waited between the parapets at the other end. She could remember hiding amongst the ferns and trees as her mother and her consort had walked the open hallways.

 

They had discussed important things, too. Like marriages for their children, and matters that the ruler of Dorne needed to attend to. But nothing they had spoken of had been as dangerous as what she and Oberyn now discussed.

 

She was not her mother. Her mother had never faced this decision, or this danger. Elia needed to be sure of herself. There was nobody now to compare herself with.

 

“I am certain that we will be alright. We have another plan should anything go wrong.” She whispered.

 

Oberyn nodded, “So, I should keep the ships ready?”

 

“No, I will find another way. If Dornish ships take us to Essos, everybody will know you helped us.”

 

Her brother sighed, “Alright. I’ll let you go. I am sure you’re dying to revisit your old haunts here.” He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before he walked off down the hallway and turned the corner.

 

Elia took a deep breath through her nose. She half expected to smell the stink of Fleabottom, or the salt of the ocean in the air. Instead, she breathed in the lingering orange of Oberyn’s tunic, and the sweetness of marigold that hung in the air.

 

When she came to the steps leading down to the main fountain of the Water Gardens, she couldn’t help the happiness that rose up inside her. The calls and laughter of children filled her ears, but her eyes easily found the silver head of her husband where he sat at a wrought-iron table with Viserys on his lap.

 

She made her way over to the two, and sat down opposite Rhaegar. He smiled to her.

 

“Viserys, why aren't you playing with the others?” Elia asked the boy.

 

He shook his head, “I don’t know them.”

 

“Well, you can try to make some friends?” Rhaegar suggested kindly.

 

Elia looked up at the kids in the pool as they splashed and played. She pointed at a young girl with dark hair, “There. That is my niece, Arianne. She is your age. And is family.” Elia said.

 

Viserys still hesitated, until Rhaegar set him down and gently held his hand. “You will be fine. She is family, and you can make friends with her. I know you can.” He smiled kindly.

 

Viserys nodded, and Rhaegar patted his back as the little boy walked off towards Arianne.

 

Elia smiled, “It has been hard for him without your mother.”

 

“I know.” Rhaegar watched his little brother as he greeted Arianne shyly. “I should have been there for him. But I wasn’t.” He looked to Elia and lay his hand palm up on the tabletop. “He had you. I am grateful that you were there for them, Elia. I’m sorry that I put you in that position.”

 

She nodded, and hesitantly, she placed her hand in his. He squeezed gently, and it sent such relief through her that Elia almost began to tear. Almost.

 

In this moment, back in the place she loved the most, with the man she had given her heart to, she could almost pretend that everything was fine. But she wouldn’t allow herself to forget what he did, or what they now needed to do. 

 

She could, however, allow herself some freedom here in Dorne. It was not King’s Landing, where she was a queen and had to be in control of herself. Here she could be Elia again. Elia that laughed and lounged and did what she pleased, as long as her mother did not know.

 

But her mother was dead and soon they all may be, too. She glanced at Rhaegar and watched him as he kept an eye on the children. 

 

A sigh lifted in his chest, “It’s so peaceful here. You were right when you said that Dorne had some sort of effect on a troubled mind.” He chuckled breathily. “Not that I now have other troubles to fret upon.” His expression sobered suddenly, “But I cannot see her ghost here. I cannot overthink with all this colour and noise staring me in the face.”

 

Elia squeezed his hand. “I’m always right. You should listen to me more often.”

 

Rhaegar’s violet eyes lit up with amusement, “I will, I promise.”

 

She didn’t believe his promises yet, but she did believe that that could change. She did believe that he could change.


	4. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ashara kills herself in canon, but I'm going to keep her around for this story!

The baby wailed from the cot that stood beside her bed. They had shared equally, Rhaegar and she. 

 

Elia had taken Danaerys and Rhaenys - her girls. He had taken in Viserys, Jaehaerys, and Aegon. She knew he had gotten the shorter end of the stick, what with two infants with him, while she only had one. But she knew he must want Aegon with him tonight. His precious heir.

 

Danaerys wiggled in the cot. Her little fists grabbed at the blanket then let it go, only to repeat the action over again. Elia got up and rushed to her to keep her quiet. Already, Rhaenys was stirring and she would cry, too. Elia lifted the baby in her arms and left her bedroom to head out into the adjoining sitting room. 

 

Rhaegar slept in the bedroom opposite. They had decided to remain close. Now that they had decided to fight Robert Baratheon, they needed to take extra precautions. And she was sure that both of them wanted to spend as much time with the children as possible. She knew that she did.

 

She rocked Danaerys and checked that she was not uncomfortable for any reason. It seemed that she was throwing a small tantrum, but Elia was sure it would pass soon.

 

She stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the pools of the Water Gardens. Softly, she hummed a tune to Danaerys and felt the baby begin to hiccup as she calmed. She stroked a hand over her back to soothe her. The baby fell asleep a half hour later with her cheek on Elia’s shoulder. Babies were getting easier to deal with now that she had had so much practice with the other children.

 

Elia was torn. She didn’t want to think about it, but she knew she had to if she were ever to find true, lasting peace. She could not turn her feelings off with a thought, or a wish. She could only control what she could realistically do.

 

Her mother had told her about how important marriage was since she could understand the concept of marriage. She had listed possible suitors. Oberyn and she had even travelled with their mother to find a man for her to marry. Baelor Hightower. Jaime Lannister, even. Arthur Dayne. None had taken a liking to her, and she had not the mind for choosing husbands.

 

Elia had never known anything else. It had been her one duty to her family. 

 

So, when her mother had found her a prince to marry, she thought she would be ecstatic. Particularly since she had stolen the betrothal from Cersei Lannister. Instead, the added duty fell upon her shoulders like a weight.

 

A prince meant that she needed to produce an heir - a boy child. She would let everybody down. Her mother, her husband, her people, and all of Westeros. 

 

And Rhaegar had been so intimidating. He had been a stranger with such a legacy behind his name that Elia had been frozen with fear at the thought of bearing that name herself. That legacy.

That mad father of his…

 

But he had been kind at first. He had been loving. He had treated her in such a way that she almost laughed at the fears she had had about him before. Fears of a violent husband, a man who thought of her as a broodmare and nothing more.

 

She had been so sure he loved her. So sure that she could give him, and Westeros, what they wanted. 

 

When Rhaenys had come it had been a blow. It knocked Elia off of her feet. And when Rhaegar had named her after his ancestor that the Dornish had murdered, Elia had been furious. 

 

When she had almost died to bring Aegon into the world, she thought her duty was done. She had done what she had been expected to do. Now, she could be at peace. Her husband loved her, and she loved him. She had given him an heir and a beautiful daughter. Was it so wrong of her to want to be loved, and to be happy? Was it so wrong to crave it now that is was gone?

 

What she had not expected was that infamous Targaryen mind of his. That obsessive mind, that bordered on insanity or greatness. 

 

On the balcony, Elia kissed Danaerys’ head and prayed that she was not the same. That the child’s mind would remain like her mother’s, or her own. Rational, clear, and moral.

 

But was she rational? Was she clear-headed? Moral?

 

She still felt for her husband. The man who had given her everything then ripped it away so viciously. The man who had, essentially, treated her as a broodmare while pretending to love her as a wife. He cared for her as family, but not the way she wanted. It was not the way she deserved to be cared for.

 

Was that rational? To still feel that love for him? 

 

She could explain away her desire to help him keep the throne. She knew her best chance at survival was for him to remain as king. Her children would most probably die if he did not succeed and slay Baratheon. 

 

But that was where the logic ended, and the emotion began. She did not want to see him die. She knew that she should not care. Oberyn was right. He was a monster in some ways, he was a villain. But Elia could not find it in herself to condemn him to death, regardless of how his death would harm her and her children, she could not do it

 

If that made her weak, perhaps she could live with it.

 

Clear-headed, then. She believed that she was. She had to be if she could gain support for their cause. She had to be able to sway Ned Stark, Olenna Tyrell, Varys, and the people of Westeros. That was her duty now. 

 

The sleeping baby shifted in her arms, and she let out a soft squeak at whatever it was she dreamed.

 

Her heart caught in her throat.

 

Moral?

 

Could she claim that she had morality when she would send her children away to face a loveless marriage to men and women that they hardly knew? What if they were violent people? What if they wanted Rhaenys and Danaerys as broodmares? And Viserys as a stepping stone to higher positions? 

 

What if the people she would sell her children to were horrible people? What if her babies hated her for what she was going to do to them?

 

What if Aegon, her precious son, had to marry that vile Cersei Lannister?

 

Elia almost gagged at the thought.

 

She did have a solution, though. To her problem with Rhaegar.

 

If her plan succeeded, and she had done her duty to protect her children and her husband, then she would never be able to see him again. And that was what she needed.

 

She could not forget what he had done. She didn’t want to forget it. She needed to remember, so she would never let herself be hurt that way again. 

 

But she could not cast aside her emotions for him when he was always around. When she was still so tied to him. She trusted that he would care for their children without her. And she knew he would step up and be a good king. Already he was showing potential, and doing his duty, too.

 

In truth, she had no choice but to trust him. It made her feel trapped. She was limited by her sex, as she had always been. Elia had come to terms with it long ago, but now that her whole family was on the brink of death, she cursed her womanhood and the limitations that came along with it.

 

She would have to do anything she could do. She would have to hold Jaehaerys hostage to sway his uncle to help them. She would have to sell her children to the Houses of Westeros. And she would have to give everything up. 

 

But in the end, only Rhaegar could save them. It infuriated her to no end. Why couldn’t she pick up the sword and slay Robert Baratheon with it? 

 

Why hadn’t she picked up the sword and slain Aerys Targaryen?

 

It was all wishful thinking. What she knew she could do was that she could not be with Rhaegar anymore. Perhaps in time she could forget about him. Perhaps she would finally be free of him.

 

Elia turned her eyes to the stars that blinked in and out of sight in the black sky above her.

 

She so desperately wanted to be free of it all.

 

With a sigh, she turned and went back to bed. For tomorrow they would leave and their mission would begin. It was too late to question herself, too late to long for the past. She was to be reborn, after all.

 

The morning came too quickly and the sun, that Elia so loved, shone in her eyes as she stepped out of the keep and onto the sandy pathway.

 

She had a splitting headache for some reason. She thought back on what could have caused it. She had gotten enough sleep. Perhaps she had not drank enough water?

 

The sun blinded her for a moment, and she raised a hand to block it out.

 

“Elia!”

 

She panicked, an instinctual response to such an impassioned call of her name. She had been given a dagger by Oberyn, which she now had strapped to her thigh. She had chosen the thinnest gowns to wear in order to reach the dagger easily in times of danger. She could not lift her skirts if she had a thousand petticoats to fight her way through.

 

“Elia, my friend.” The voice was closer now and more recognisable. 

 

Elia turned to find Ashara Dayne approaching her. Her friend looked the same as ever. Her dark hair shone in the bright sunlight, and her smile revealed the dimples on her cheeks that she had told Elia she hated.

 

The two women embraced. 

 

“You’re squeezing the life from me, Elia.” Ashara laughed, and pulled back to kiss her friend on the cheek.

 

“I am so glad to see you.”

 

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Ashara said, her smile gone now as she adopted her more familiar stoic expression. “When you sent me away from King’s Landing I thought I would never see you again.”

 

“I know, I know. It seems everyone thought I would be dead.” Elia laughed. 

 

“And if we don’t leave right now, you will be.” A male voice spoke.

 

Both women turned to see Oberyn striding towards them. He had a cocky spring to his step that was the product of Ashara’s presence. Elia fought the urge to roll her eyes.

 

Oberyn took Ashara’s hand and kissed her knuckles, but Elia was distracted by Rhaegar and Doran as they stepped out of the keep and crossed the path towards them.

 

“Doran informed me of our plans.” Ashara said.

 

Elia looked to her and met those violet eyes that had so reminded her of her husband when he had been away and Ashara had been her only company. She nodded to her friend and turned to face her husband and brothers.

 

“Doran, Oberyn,” She smiled, “I’ll be back here after I’ve done my part.”

 

Doran embraced her first. “Be safe.” He said. As he pulled away, he met Elia’s eyes. His own gaze was level and steady, as if he were attempting to telepathically transfer some of his calm intelligence to her.

 

As if she needed it.

 

Oberyn embraced her and held her tight. Elia breathed in the sweat and orange scent of him and held to her brother.

 

“I will be here when you return.” He said. “And you’d better return.”

 

“Be quiet and have some faith in me, Oberyn.”

 

Her brother laughed and when he pulled away he looked at her with such a storm in his eyes. 

 

She looked at both of her brothers. How different they were. Doran was full of quiet cleverness, and Oberyn so full of passion and physicality.

 

Perhaps she was the meeting point. She was the middle child, after all. She must have both of these things inside her.

 

Doran would tell her to leave Rhaegar and her children behind, to do what was logical. And yet he was the least vocal when it came to insulting her husband, and criticising her rationality. 

 

Oberyn would tell her to love who she would love, to fight to stay with her children. Yet, he was the one who was so deeply enraged when it came to Rhaegar, and so quick to point out her temper and foolish heart.

 

Both were their own puzzles to solve.

 

Mellario and Arianne, along with little Quentyn, had bid her farewell the night before. Elia knew she would be back to say goodbye to them for the last time. But for now, she would not think on that.

 

As her brothers left to finalise their own transport, Elia turned to Rhaegar for the last time.

 

He would not be back here when she returned. This was the last time she would see him, perhaps. The last time they would speak.

 

She could see that finality in his eyes, and the way he gave her that strangely pitiful smile. It didn’t enrage her like it used to. 

 

“Don’t fail me again, Rhaegar.” She said softly.

 

He did not wince and did not apologise. He had done enough of that, it seemed. He nodded, “I will not. Our children will be safe. I will fight until I cannot pick up a sword if it means I can defeat Robert Baratheon and secure my throne.”

 

Elia believed him. 

 

“Take care of them. Tell them about me. Tell them everything.” She could feel that lump in her throat now, and it choked her words. She was going to cry. 

 

“Maybe one day I will see them when they are grown.” She smiled sadly.

 

Rhaegar embraced her, and she allowed it. She allowed it so that she could say goodbye. She allowed it because a part of her weak heart wanted it.

 

She returned his embrace, and heard the words he whispered in her ear. 

 

“Elia Martell, I am unworthy of knowing you.”

 

When he pulled back, he blinked his eyes and could not meet her gaze.

 

She cupped his cheek for the last time. “Goodbye, Rhaegar.”

 

He looked at her then. “Goodbye.”

 

With that, he raised a hand to wipe at his tears and left her standing alone on the path.

 

Her heart ached, and she would not deny it. But she was tired of that pain. She was tired of being reminded of the injustices she suffered at his hands. 

 

And now she had to make room for another hurt. How she would leave her children behind. How she would leave behind Viserys, her friend and Rhaella’s beloved child. How she would never see Danaerys grow. 

 

Her own children would not remember her. Rhaenys was so young. And Aegon even younger. Aegon would hate her for what she had to do now to save his life. To keep that vicious Tywin Lannister from turning on Rhaegar and murdering them all. Because he was capable of it. He would do it without a qualm. Aegon would hate her, but he would be safe.

 

“Elia. We have to go.” Ashara’s voice called to her.

 

Elia shoved that new pain aside, and turned on her heels to enter the carriage that would take her to King’s Landing. A nursemaid waited in the carriage, with a sleeping Aegon in her arms. They had revised a section of her plan the night before, and had decided that Aegon should come with her.

 

Once again, the memories flooded back. How she had rode in a carriage like this, from Dorne to King’s Landing, years ago when she had left for her new life.

 

Now she left again, to end that new life and begin another.

 

Ashara took her hand as the carriage left, and Elia could tell the moment when the sand pathway gave way to stone.

 

 

It was close to a moon before Ned Stark arrived in King’s Landing. Elia and Ashara sat in the gardens, where they had been on most days, surrounded by guards. They sat in one of the gazebos that overlooked the ocean. 

 

By now Doran would have had his meeting with Stannis, and his raven would be on its way no doubt. But Elia was ready to send her own raven.

 

The minute she had arrived in the Red Keep, she had sent her proposal to Olenna Tyrell of Highgarden. The matriarch had taken her time to consider, for Elia had only just received her reply.

 

Ashara read over her shoulder, her dark hair shifted in the strong breeze blowing in from the sea.

 

“She accepts Viserys for her granddaughter Margaery.” Elia whispered.

 

“Shall I write to inform the others?” Ashara asked.

 

Elia folded up Olenna’s letter and nodded. “Tell them that the troops from the Reach will be making their way to King’s Landing.”

 

Ashara nodded, but hesitated before she left. “This is good news, isn’t it?”

 

Elia blinked and nodded, “Of course.”

 

“It’s just that you don’t seem pleased.”

 

“I am pleased. I just… Am nervous about what is to be done now.”

 

“With Eddard Stark?”

 

Elia nodded.

 

“Should I be with you when he arrives?”

 

Elia swallowed, “No. I don’t think he will appreciate that I have told you about Jaehaerys’ true identity.”

 

Ashara nodded and left to inform Elia’s brothers and Rhaegar of the Reach’s support.

 

Jaime Lannister approached her as Ashara left the gazebo. “My lady,” He bowed, “Lord Stark has arrived and seeks an audience with you.”

 

She met Jaime’s eyes, and saw a knowing look in his green gaze. He must know she is rallying support for Rhaegar against Robert Baratheon and his father.

 

Against his father for now. If Tywin would come to their side then they would be in a strong position. And to keep the Lannister Lord satisfied would hopefully prevent another uprising in the future. Or it may backfire upon them and allow Tywin to scheme against Rhaegar from within the Red Keep.

 

But that was Rhaegar’s trouble, not hers.

 

She nodded to Jaime. “Escort him here.”

 

As she waited, she thought over what she would say to him. When Eddard Stark arrived, escorted by Jaime Lannister, she almost panicked at the sight of the stern faced Northerner.

 

How could she think she could convince him? How could she believe that she could blackmail him using his own nephew?

 

Elia stood and Eddard bowed to her. She gestured for the guards to leave them in private. Jaime Lannister shot her a glance as he left, but she waited until they were all out of earshot before she spoke.

 

“I won’t ask you to sit.” She said. “Because what I am going to say now will upset you.”

 

Stark, to his credit, remained expressionless. “How is my nephew?” He asked.

 

“That depends.”

 

Eddard frowned, “On what?” His accent was thick, Elia was so unaccustomed to hearing it that she could barely make out his words.

 

“On what you decide here today.”

 

Instantly, he was on guard. He eyed her in silence as she moved about the table and stood in front of him.

 

“Nobody knows about Jaehaerys’ real lineage except you, me, and Rhaegar. And my brothers, Doran and Oberyn.” It would anger him to know she had told others, but she needed him to know that others could spread the truth should he refuse to ally with them.

 

Stark frowned at her and she watched his hand drift to the hilt of his sword. It was just a warrior’s reaction, but she leapt at the opportunity to shame this honourable man.

 

“Are you going to strike me down, Lord Stark?” She gestured to his hand, “The woman who took in your nephew even though he was a bastard of her husband? Are you going to cut me down with your sword like you did to so many men in Robert Baratheon’s name? Did you enjoy it that much?”

 

“I did not enjoy it.” Ned Stark snarled through his teeth.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” She said softly.

 

“Why am I here? I rode here because you said you needed help with Jaehaerys.”

 

“Oh, I do.” Elia nodded. “But it is more that Jaehaerys needs your help, Lord Stark.”

 

“Speak.” He ordered.

 

She nodded, “You know of my children. Rhaenys, and Aegon? And Queen Rhaella’s children, Viserys and Danaerys?” She smiled. “Robert Baratheon would see them all beheaded for being born Targaryens.” She called upon her memories of Doran as she met Ned Stark’s eyes with a calm and steady gaze. She was passing the statement off as fact. She needed him to believe it.

 

He nodded slowly, “He would.” 

 

“I am glad you are not blind to your friend’s ruthlessness and paranoia.”

 

Eddard’s hand drifted to his sword again, before he realised his mistake and held it steady by his side. He was too tense to feign calmness, even though he tried.

 

“You are a Lord now. And Baratheon still fights to usurp the throne. But you know the truth about your sister and my husband. Will you still fight beside him?”

 

Eddard frowned, “I will not fight against him, if that is what you ask me to do.”

 

“Not even if he wins? And begins to slaughter Targaryen children? My children?” She paused, and steeled herself. “Lyanna’s child?”

 

Eddard swallowed, the only sign he was worried now. “You would not put him in harm’s way.”

 

“It wouldn’t be me putting him there, Ned. It would be you.”

 

“Oh? And how is that?” The Northerner asked, incredulously.

 

“You gave Jaehaerys to me. You will not stop Robert Baratheon’s madness from taking thousands of lives, Jaehaerys’ life included. But you could stop this war, Ned. You could fight for Rhaegar.”

 

“For Rhaegar?” He blinked, “He does not deserve the throne.”

 

“And Baratheon does?” Elia asked.

 

Ned remained silent. It seemed he had reservations about his friend. 

 

Elia leapt at the opportunity, “Robert will not give up. He will raze a path of destruction and death across this land until he sits on that throne. And you will allow it if you do not fight for me.”

 

“For you?”

 

“For Jaehaerys, then.” Elia murmured, “For your sister. Do you think she would want Rhaegar to die? Do you think she cared for Robert Baratheon at all? If she went with Rhaegar willingly? If she died to birth his son?”

 

Eddard Stark moved about the table and sat down, and Elia knew that she had him.

 

“You will tell them all that Jaehaerys is a Targaryen,” He looked up at her. “If I do not fight for your husband?”

 

Elia nodded.

 

Eddard paused, and thought it over. Then he nodded, too.

 

He stood to leave, but Elia was not done.

 

“Lord Stark, I have not dismissed you.”

 

“What more do you want?” The Northerner growled.

 

Elia spoke, “The Vale.” 

 

Eddard’s eyes widened. 

 

“And the Riverlands.”

 

“You want me to convince Jon-“

 

“Yes. Rhaegar is prepared to offer him a position on his Small Council. Jon Arryn is a smart man. He knows Rhaegar is not his father.”

 

Eddard scowled. “I hope you are correct.”

 

“I know Rhaegar.” Elia whispered, “Violence is not within him. Not like it was in Aerys.” She straightened up, “And I knew Aerys, too. Better than you. Better than his own son, even.”

 

Eddard eyed her and nodded. “Fine.”

 

“We have something to offer you, too. I’m sure your wife will appreciate a match for your son, Robb, to Rhaenys Targaryen.”

 

Ned frowned, but did not argue. He must know Catelyn would consider it. And Elia knew that Hoster Tully might appreciate the match if it pleased his daughter.

 

It should have been Danaerys. But Elia could not help but look at this man and know that he would take care of her daughter once she was of age. She knew that Rhaenys would be safe with him there. When neither one of her parents could protect her any longer and she was on her own. Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully would give her a home, as best as they could.

 

She believed in this man’s honour.

 

Still, the words were hard to speak. She watched as Ned Stark nodded, and bowed to her.

 

“I will be taking Jaehaerys back to Winterfell when this is over.” He said. 

 

Elia nodded, “Of course. Thank you.” She spoke, and he turned and left her alone in the gazebo.

 

Elia sat down hard in the chair. She had completed her first duty, had convinced Ned Stark to join them and to bring with him the Vale and Riverrun. Whether that worked or not, she had the North on her side. And she had held an innocent child hostage, and bartered away her daughter to do it.

 

She placed her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

 

And this time she did not bother to stop the tears that flooded her eyes. 


	5. Sunset

The baby wailed from the nursemaid’s arms, and Elia went to him to try to soothe him. She was on edge, and perhaps it was this nervousness that had Aegon crying so often, as though he could sense it.

 

She lifted him into her arms and made several attempts to calm him down before she grew frustrated. Ashara came over to help and made funny faces over Elia’s shoulder. Soon, Aegon quietened, his violet eyes staring up at the two women.

 

Elia let out a sigh of relief. Varys would be here soon, and she needed to be just as focused as she had been with Lord Stark. Already, he had sent news of Riverrun’s support, and the mobilisation of the Northern and Riverland troops towards King’s Landing.

 

The first of the Tyrell army had arrived, along with the Dornish men. Elia was feeling anxious, however, she had not finished her job yet.

 

Doran had sent word on Stannis Baratheon. He had seemed open to a deal with Rhaegar, and had expressed a dislike for his brother’s behaviour. It had surprised Elia, but Stannis did not seem the sentimental type. He was a warrior, and a reasonable man. There was nothing reasonable about Robert Baratheon’s mission. Not when Elia came out with the truth today.

 

She had dressed in red and black. It was to be her last appearance for Elia as a Targaryen after all. She might as well milk it for all it was worth.

 

Ashara took Aegon from her, and they left Elia alone in the sitting room to face the Spider.

 

Varys arrived on time. He entered the room in his vaguely shuffling gait, his long robe was an ugly grey colour, but Elia had grown used to seeing him in such muted tones.

 

He bowed to her, and when he straightened he smiled. “My lady, I am glad you are back in King’s Landing. Particularly when things seem to be looking good for your husband.”

 

Elia raised a brow, and Varys feigned humility. “Of course, I am no strategist.” He smiled again and Elia almost snorted a laugh. Varys continued, “But the Tyrell army is entering the city alongside the Dornishmen. And I have heard whispers of Ned Stark’s Northmen on the move.”

 

“They could be arriving at the behest of Robert Baratheon.” Elia said.

 

“I have also heard that Ned Stark was in King’s Landing a moon ago. And he met with my lady.” Varys bowed again.

 

Elia smiled, “Why are we playing this game, Varys?”

 

He kept that insufferable smile upon his face. “There is always a game to be played, my lady. I am just waiting for you to begin it.”

 

“I need your help. Similar to the help you gave me when I was locked in Maegor’s Holdfast.”

 

Varys nodded, “I recall.”

 

“I need two women and a boy child. Preferably dead by stabbing. Death by illness will complicate things should there be any investigation into the deaths.”

 

Varys looked pensive, “That can be done. But who will they double as?”

 

“Ashara Dayne, my son Aegon, and I.” Elia said.

 

Varys paused for a long moment and eyed her. “Will you answer me a question?”

 

“You are wondering why?” Elia nodded, and moved across the room to pour herself some water. Her hand trembled as she reached for the jug. 

 

She spoke, “My husband wishes to have Tywin Lannister’s support. For this war, and to ensure that the Lord does not orchestrate an uprising after Baratheon is killed.”

 

“You want to keep your enemy close.” Varys smiled, his mellow voice sounded almost disapproving, but Elia could not be sure.

 

She nodded, “We are willing to release Jaime Lannister from his service as Kingsguard, and to reinstate Tywin as Hand.”

 

“That will please him.” Varys nodded.

 

“But we do not think that will be enough for him.”

 

“No, I do agree. It will not be enough. You might as well fight without him.” Varys said.

 

“That would leave him to his devices after the war.”

 

“That is a problem to solve after the war, my lady. It’s impossible to foresee everything that may happen.” Varys lifted a shoulder, “And Tywin Lannister cannot be trusted even if you were to bring him into the fold and sacrifice your morality to do so.”

 

“My morality is already in question, Varys. I will not leave my children’s lives to chance. If it means I must make a deal with the devil to protect them, then I will.” Elia sighed and took a sip of her water. She did not offer any to Varys. “Rhaegar wishes to have Tywin Lannister’s support. So, I devised a plan.”

 

Varys stepped closer, “Do tell.”

 

“On the way back to Dorne from King’s Landing we would be ambushed by a rogue party of Robert Baratheon’s men. They would wear the sigil of his House.” She eyed Varys, and knew that the man was taking notes. 

 

“They would murder us all, mutilate our faces so that we could not be recognised apart from our clothing. One of them must die there, so it is clear that it was a rogue group of Baratheon’s men.”

 

Varys nodded again.

 

“And then the others would be found by my brother Oberyn’s men and killed. At a later time, of course. And at your convenience.”

 

“I see.” Varys murmured. “And where will you go?”

 

“To Dorne. And then to Essos for a few years to wait out the storm. I will be taking Aegon with me.”

 

“Why?” Varys asked, then his eyes widened as it dawned upon him. “Of course. You are going to offer Rhaegar to Cersei Lannister.”

 

Elia nodded and swallowed hard, “If he is made a widower, then he is free to remarry. He could give Tywin what he really wanted. But then, Aegon would be a bastard. He would be unsafe if he stayed here. So, I will take him with me when we fake our deaths.”

 

Varys sighed, “How complicated. And so much room for error.”

 

“Can you do it, or not?”

 

Varys nodded, “I can. I’ll have the men ready tomorrow. And the uniforms can be easily made. You will need to provide me with clothing to dress the bodies.”

 

Elia nodded, “Ashara will bring them to you.”

 

Varys bowed low, “And any witnesses should be dealt with?” He asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“What of the Kingsguard?” Varys asked.

 

“I will only have Jaime Lannister with me. The other Kingsguard are fulfilling the king’s orders.”

 

“Will we have to deal with the Lannister, too?” Varys asked.

 

Elia shook her head. “No, let me deal with him.” She murmured.

 

That was the one risk she was taking. She would need a soldier with her on their way to Dorne, when they rode in disguise. She could not have Jaime murdered just so she could carry out her plan. He will have to be involved. He would have to know about it.

 

It was the biggest risk she could ever take in such a situation. If he informed his father, then they had done all this for nothing. 

 

But she knew Jaime since he had come into the Kingsguard. She had almost married him, if both of their mothers had had their way. She had seen him grow into the man he was now. She had seen how Aerys had affected him, how he had been so miserable under the king. But he had grown to love the Kingsguard. He wanted to serve.

 

So, he would serve her this last time. And keep her secret to the grave. Because if he did not he would go to an early grave, and she would make sure of it.

 

She trusted Ned Stark’s honour, and he had come through. She trusted Jaime Lannister. She prayed he would come through.

 

When Varys left to coordinate with Ashara, Elia felt the real panic set in. She was to address her people now. They were waiting for her outside the Sept of Baelor. What if she was unconvincing? What if they despised her as they did her husband?

 

She took a deep breath and went over the words she had written and memorised the night before. Ashara had kept her company while she paced and revised sentence after sentence. Eventually, she had fallen asleep at the writing desk until Aegon had woke her at dawn with his cries.

 

But she was alone now, and she would face her people alone, too.

 

Elia marched to the door and opened it to find Jaime Lannister standing guard. He bowed to her, and even now he had that knowing look in his eye.

 

“Jaime.” Elia said. She paused in the doorframe, and even she did not know what she was saying when she spoke, “You don’t hate me, do you?”

 

The young man blinked in surprise and confusion. He frowned, “No, my lady. I-“ He paused.

 

Jaime let out a sigh. “I know what you are doing seems necessary to you. But… my father is not a trustworthy man.”

 

It was her turn to be confused. “What?”

 

“I would not make a deal with him. If I were the king, that is.” He shrugged.

 

“You would rather we fight against Lannister forces? We-“ She hesitated, “Jaime, we have the North, the Riverlands, Dorne, the Reach, and possibly countless others from other regions. You would have us refuse your father a deal? To refuse to spare him the defeat?”

 

Jaime took a deep breath and took a step closer. Elia was shocked by his boldness, but she reminded herself that Jaime was her friend. 

 

“My father will see that things are not in his favour. You do not need to offer him a deal.” Jaime spoke lowly.

 

Elia blinked, “But-“

 

“I know you think that having him on your side will prevent future attacks from him. But, as I said, my father cannot be trusted. Regardless of what you offer, he will find a way to get what he wants. And he will do anything to get it.” At this, Jaime gripped Elia’s arm. She was reminded of Oberyn for a moment. In a way, Jaime had been like a brother to her, too. He had looked out for her when Aerys had been alive, and when Rhaegar had been away.

 

He had stood guard for her, had taken Rhaenys for walks in the garden. He had promised her, after Brandon Stark had raged for her husband’s head, that he would protect her and her children till the end.

 

He had kept his promise. He had killed Aerys to save them all, and sacrificed his own good name in the process.

 

Elia lifted a hand and gripped his arm in return. She nodded, “I will think it over. But in the end, it is Rhaegar’s choice. I hope he makes the right decision.”

 

Jaime nodded and stepped back, returning to his position.

 

Elia turned to go, but he spoke again.

 

“Ashara told me of your plan.” Jaime murmured.

 

Elia’s eyes met his and fear shot through her. Will he betray her now?

 

“I am Kingsguard, my lady Elia. And I serve you.” Jaime said solemnly. Then he smiled kindly. It was a strange expression for him. “Do you want an excuse to run away, my lady?” He asked.

 

Elia bristled at his insinuation. “I am doing what must be done.”

 

“What you think must be done.” Jaime corrected, “I mean no offence. It’s only that it seems like marrying Rhaegar to my sister is an excuse for you to be free of him.”

 

“I do not hate him.”

 

Jaime frowned, “I would.”

 

“Well, it is lucky that he did not betray you for Lyanna Stark, isn’t it?” Elia drawled.

 

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “No. Perhaps I would have done to him what I did to his father.”

 

Elia sobered then, and smiled to him. “Thank you, Jaime. For doing that. I know what it has cost you. And you must know how I envy you for being the one to end that foul man.”

 

The Lannister remained silent, and Elia thought she had offended him.

 

He spoke again, “I don’t judge you for wanting to be free, Elia. I am familiar with the feeling. But perhaps there is a better way? One that does not force you to leave your children behind? One that will allow Aegon to claim his birthright?”

 

Elia sighed and turned away. This was not the time. She needed to focus. “If you can convince Rhaegar to turn against Tywin Lannister and face that risk, then let me know.” She gestured for him to follow as she strode through the halls of the Red Keep to save her husband once again.

 

 

She could hear the roar of the crowd from the carriage, and the noise only got louder as she neared the Sept. She remembered another day when the noise had been this deafening. And on that day she had had the same tangle of nervous knots in her belly. But that had been her wedding day, and this was something very different.

 

She stepped out of the carriage and guards formed a ring around her as she ascended the steps of the Sept. She stopped halfway up and stood upon the first landing. She was not too high up that the crowd was too far from her. But still, she was stationed above them, and commanded their attention.

 

The guards stepped aside and lined up behind her. She caught Jaime’s eye as he took his place just behind her and to the right.

 

The people quietened when they saw her, and Elia hated the silence more than the raucous noise from before.

 

Because now she had to convince them of Rhaegar’s truth. She had to convince them that she had forgiven him, and now they should too. How could she lie to them about that? 

 

For her children, she could.

 

With thoughts of the children in her mind, she raised a hand and waved with that smile that she often had used upon suitors in her youth. They had not wanted her, so what made her think that smile would sway this crowd?

 

“I have chosen to address you at the Sept of Baelor today for a particular reason.” She spoke so her voice echoed against the buildings that lined the streets. She hoped they could all hear her, because she needed to reach them all.

 

“Years ago, I came to this city as a Martell. I was born in Dorne, and raised as a Dornishwoman. I had never dreamed of entering this city as a bride-to-be, let alone bride of your Prince Rhaegar, who has now become your king through birthright.”

 

There were murmurs in the crowd, so Elia continued on quickly. 

 

“I know that many of you hold no love for my husband. Perhaps because of the actions of his father, the Mad King, who tormented us all.”

 

It was a risk to say. She searched the faces in the crowd. She had to bear her heart to these people.

 

“Aerys tormented me. He tormented his wife, my friend, Queen Rhaella. I would see the bruises on her body. She would tell me the stories of what he did to her. You know, as I do, how cruel the Mad King could be.” 

 

“I feared him. Rhaella feared him. Rhaegar feared him. But he is gone now, and his sins are not our sins. His sins are not the sins of his son.”

 

She smiled to the crowd again, and coloured it with a hint of humour.

 

“Now, I am sure you know about my husband’s sins.”

 

There were a few murmurs in the crowd, a scattering of soft laughs as Elia tried to make light of the situation.

 

“I know of them, too. But I know the truth of them. And that is what I have come here to tell you today. You should know your king. You should know him like I do.” She clenched her fist by her side and steeled herself for the honesty to come.

 

“I loved Rhaegar. But I was not the only one. You loved him. And so did Lyanna Stark.”

 

Now the crowd was interested. They jostled a little, and the talk grew a little louder. She had their full attention now.

 

“Lyanna Stark was a beautiful woman. And an honourable one.” Elia nodded, “I will not hide behind lies and tell you that I did not understand Rhaegar’s actions. I understood them completely. Because I know that he loved Lyanna Stark. And I know that she loved him, too.”

 

The crowd cried out then. Elia could not make out what they were saying when they spoke all at once. 

 

She raised a hand. “Please, I know you are confused! How can I stand here, calmly, and tell you of my husband’s betrayal? It does not make sense for me to be so calm.” She smiled again, and the crowd slowly quietened. 

 

“I will not lie and say that Rhaegar and Lyanna’s love did not hurt me. I questioned myself, my own faults, and I was angry with Rhaegar for what he had done. But I have now come to understand that you cannot change how you feel. No matter how hard you may try, no matter how strong you may be, you cannot force yourself to feel something you cannot.”

 

Elia sucked in a sharp breath, “Rhaegar could not ignore his love for Lyanna. Lyanna could not ignore her love for him. They stole away together, and they were happy together. It is just as I am now. I cannot ignore my love for Rhaegar and our children. I cannot ignore my feelings of forgiveness for what he has done.”

 

She could hear her own heart in her ears. She could feel bile rising in her throat. She was so exposed. She was lying to them. She wanted to rage and yell and scream out about how he betrayed her. How she had given him everything. How even now he haunted her. How she could never be free of him unless she was dead.

 

“My people, I know you are hurting. I know you are angry. I was the same.” Elia said. She felt tears come to her eyes. Even now, she knew how many more she could sway if she could produce a few tears.

 

So, she let them fill her eyes. She blinked and they rolled down her cheeks. For those who were further back, she raised a hand slowly and wiped at her cheeks.

 

She let a choke enter her voice as she spoke, “But now we face a threat that we cannot face divided. Robert Baratheon will not stop until his love his avenged. What he does not know is that he had no love, and has nothing to avenge. Lyanna loved Rhaegar. And now this madman,” It was a well-placed word with Aerys was so fresh in their minds, “This madman brings his army to our door and leaves death in his path. He wishes to steal the throne from your king! He wishes to seat himself where Aerys sat, and we will once again have insanity ruling over us!”

 

The crowd were afraid. She could see them jostling one another, she could hear their voices rise in protest. She had them where she wanted them. She could let herself breathe now.

 

“Will we allow him to slaughter your king? Will we allow him to slay my children? Your prince and princess?”

 

There were cries of outrage now. She had them in a frenzy. 

 

“My king will not allow it. King Rhaegar of the House Targaryen is out there now, and has rallied the troops of the North, of Dorne, and of the Reach to his call. And more will answer.” She smiled.

 

She would give them hope now. Hope in Rhaegar.

 

“Under Rhaegar there will be no more blood. Your children will be safe, and so will mine.” She smiled even brighter and the crowd cheered.

 

“Return to your homes and sleep peacefully tonight. For your king loves you and works hard for your freedom from the madness of Robert Baratheon.”

 

With that, the guards surrounded her again and Elia was led down to her carriage where she was to be taken back to the Red Keep.

 

She could hear the crowd as she passed, and how they cheered for her.

 

Jaime sat opposite her and smiled. “You spoke well.”

 

She offered him a smile, too. She was still filled with adrenaline. “Do you think it was enough?”

 

“I think they are ready to take up arms for their king. Whether he deserves it is another matter.”

 

Elia laughed, “It’s not for him. It’s for my children.”

 

Jaime nodded, and after a moment of silence he said, “Rhaenys will miss you.”

 

Just like that, her joy was gone. She looked out the carriage window and prayed that, for once, Rhaegar would do something for her.


	6. Dusk

The baby shifted in his sleep. Aegon was wrapped in a tattered blanket, and he lay on Elia’s lap whilst the carriage rocked down the dirt path.

 

They had left King’s Landing that morning, and had changed into peasant clothing in the carriage. Varys had come to her before she left and had confirmed that everything was in place. 

 

Elia let the rock of the carriage lull her into memory.

 

_“Rhaegar will reward you for this, Varys.” She had spoken in a rush. Aegon was fussing in Ashara’s arms. And Jaime was busy conducting the servants in their job to transport Elia’s items to the carriage._

 

_“A seat on the Small Council should do.” Elia smiled to the bald man. She was full of strange energy today. On one hand, so many things could go wrong and she was taking a dangerous risk. On the other, if she succeeded today, she would be free._

 

_Varys shook his head, “I do not need a reward.”_

 

_Elia frowned, “That is unlike you.”_

 

_The Spider laughed, “I may be an utter fool for saying so, but I am quite fond of you, my lady. In truth, I don’t think I will enjoy seeing Robert Baratheon murder you and your family.”_

 

_Elia smiled at him and had said goodbye in a rush._

 

That was probably the last time she would see him.

 

The carriage came to a screeching halt, and Elia could hear the shouts of men from outside. Ashara met her eyes, and Elia handed Aegon to her and opened the carriage door.

 

The driver had an arrow through his chest, and now lay face down in the dirt path. The horses reared up in fear, until a man dressed in Baratheon colours approached them and calmed them down.

 

Jaime looked to her, “Your ambushers have arrived, my lady.”

 

Elia nodded, and watched as the four other men, also dressed in Baratheon colours, laid out the bodies of two women.

 

Elia forced herself to watch as they tossed them into the dirt. Their faced were mangled and mutilated, and even she could see that they would be unrecognisable. She did recognise her own gown, however. The woman with brown hair lay sprawled in the mud, her yellow gown stained with it. 

 

The woman who was meant to be Ashara had empty sockets where her eyes should be. Elia felt sick at the sight, but she knew it was necessary. Ashara’s violet eyes would have been difficult to find a match for.

 

The men began to pour pig’s blood about the bodies, and into the mud beneath them. It was to make the kills look authentic. One of the men approached the carriage, and Elia handed over her dagger, as well as a necklace that belonged to Ashara and was always on her person. He left with the items, and set about placing them on the bodies.

 

Elia turned her eyes away and met Jaime Lannister’s green ones.

 

“Where is the child’s body?” She asked.

 

Jaime’s lips curled into a smile. He handed her a note. Elia opened it and read it in a rush.

 

It was signed by Rhaegar.

 

He was on his way to King’s Landing. Oberyn was travelling back to Dorne. They had not spoken to Tywin Lannister.

 

Jaime smiled and handed her another note. “Open this later. It is another letter from Rhaegar. Specifically for you.”

 

Elia swallowed that familiar lump in her throat and blocked out the actions of the men around her.

 

“What does this mean?”

 

Jaime smiled, “He is setting you free.”

 

“What?” Elia breathed the word out, and pressed a palm to her forehead. “But…”

 

Jaime interrupted, “I sent a rider to Casterly Rock, but he could not have reached yet. It wasn’t me who convinced him to abandon talks with my father.” Jaime smiled.

 

“Elia, what’s happened?” Ashara asked from inside the carriage.

 

Elia looked back at her friend, her heart pounded in her ears. “Rhaegar is going to fight Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister. Ned Stark must have done his job and secured the Vale.” Elia whispered. “Jon Arryn must have been named Hand.”

 

Ashara grinned, but it faded quickly. “What of this plan? Will we continue with it?”

 

Elia nodded, “Yes. But Aegon will not be thought to be dead. He will still be Rhaegar’s heir. He will still be king one day.” Elia smiled and sat down in the carriage.

 

Rhaegar had done this for them. He knew that this was what she wanted. It would have been so easy for him to call off the plan entirely. To force Elia to remain his wife, to force her to stay with him.

 

A part of her felt weak for allowing him to control her life the way he did. But she controlled his life, too. She had just won him the support of the Reach and the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale. She had just convinced a good number of his people to love him again. She could give that and she could take it away.

 

She wasn’t as weak as she thought she was.

 

Elia grinned, and a wave of relief flooded over her.

 

He had done something for her after all. And it would be the last action of Rhaegar’s that would affect her. She was glad it was an action that brought her happiness.

 

Ashara blinked, “I don’t understand. Why is it necessary to fake your death now? Rhaegar could just let you go home to Dorne.”

 

“No. He’s a king. He can’t do that. I will look like a liar for saying that I forgave him, and he will look weak. He’ll lose support. In a way, my death will benefit him. But I don’t care about that.” Elia leaned forward and took her friend’s hand. “Ashara, I can let him go now. I don’t need to be with him anymore. I can hide in Dorne. I can keep underground. I can be with you, and Oberyn, and Doran. And if the children come to Dorne I can see them.” She grinned.

 

Jaime cleared his throat, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but our horses await.”

 

Elia shook herself, and put aside her joy for later. They stepped out of the carriage and Jaime climbed atop his horse. Ashara handed Aegon to him, and Jaime cradled the baby in one arm.

 

Ashara and Elia took the horses that had drawn the carriage. Soon, the three left behind the fabricated scene, with Jaime riding ahead.

 

Ashara pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, and Elia did the same.

 

She was nameless. Neither a Targaryen nor a Martell. She was not a Dornish princess, destined to marry for the sake of her House. She was not a Targaryen queen, destined to serve her husband forever.

 

What she was now, she did not know. But that discovery would come later and it was an adventure she was aching for. She reached into her pocket and her fingers brushed against Rhaegar’s letter.

 

She did not feel compelled to read it immediately, as she had with his letters in the past. She would have torn them open and let her eyes feast upon his words. His voice would echo in her head, and bring her comfort from the loneliness she had been feeling. But no longer.

 

He was her king now and nothing more. He was far from her. But Elia found that she did not long for him.

 

She looked to Ashara and Jaime, and her sleeping son in the Lannister’s arms. This was enough for her now.

 

 

It was an arduous task, to get back to Dorne without running into trouble. Jaime did his job well, and tackled any raiders or mercenaries that decided to take a swing at them. Elia was eternally grateful for his skills, and for his loyalty. 

 

Aegon was passed between them whenever possible, but they all knew that should they meet another on their path, it must be Jaime who carried the child.

 

They did not take the risk of a ship until they crossed the border into Dorne. From Wyl they took a merchants boat, sent by Doran, and sailed to Sunspear.

 

From there, they rode to the Water Gardens. Elia’s mood lifted even further as she rode up the path to her home as a free woman.

 

Doran came out to greet her. She embraced her brother as Ashara carried Aegon into the keep to give him a bath. 

 

“Elia, I must update you on what has happened.” He said.

 

Elia stopped him before he led her inside. “Wait. I will meet you in the dining room.” She murmured.

 

She wandered over to Jaime where he stood by his horse. He smiled to her.

 

“You get to keep your job as Kingsguard.” She smiled.

 

Jaime blinked in surprise, and raised a brow. “Was it ever under threat?”

 

Elia nodded, “It was what we were going to give to your father.”

 

Jaime frowned, and swallowed hard. “Well, I am glad Rhaegar has decided not to deal with my father, then.”

 

“So am I.”  


“Why did you want to deal with him in the first place?” Jaime asked.

 

“When we came up with the plan, we had no allies. We had to try everything we could.”

 

Jaime nodded his understanding. “But now you don’t need him.”

 

She sighed, “Perhaps I wanted to carry on with my plan because I was being selfish.” She whispered.

 

Jaime looked pensive. “You have… You have done so much for others in your life.” He smiled to her, “Maybe it was time to be selfish, my lady.”

 

Elia shook her head with a grin, “Not ‘my lady’ anymore. I’m Elia now. Or maybe I’m something else. I’ll have to think up a name.” She laughed.

 

Jaime smiled, “Nymeria would work.”

 

She was stunned by his answer, and in her surprise, she resorted to teasing. “Now, Jaime. That was far too blatant even for you.”

 

He bowed low, “Just a thought, of course. I’ll put the horses away.” He said, and left her to enter the keep on her own.

 

The Water Gardens were quieter than usual, but not silent. The children still played in the pools, or lounged together by the fountains. Elia found her brother in the dining room where they had come up with their plan. When they had had nothing to fight with except the children they fought to protect.

 

“How are the children?” Elia asked.

 

Doran smiled, “Good. Mellario had taken a liking to Jaehaerys in particular.”

 

At the mention of the young boy, Elia’s heart sank. She felt guilty for using him like a pawn. She knew she could not fight Ned Stark on his wish to take Jaehaerys to Winterfell. He had given them so much, how could she take his nephew from him when he wanted him back? And after she had threatened Jaehaerys’ life to get what she needed? How could she claim to treat him better than Ned Stark would?

 

But she could make sure he was well. After all, if Rhaenys was to marry their son Robb one day then she should ensure that Winterfell would be a welcoming place.

 

“What has happened?” Elia asked.

 

“Rhaegar rode to King’s Landing, as you know. And Robert Baratheon had amassed his troops and launched an attack on the city.”

 

Elia’s hands clenched as she moved to join Doran at the table.

 

“Before you ask, nothing has happened yet.” Doran murmured. “But my talks with Stannis have not been for naught. It seems Robert has lost a quarter of his men. Stannis has taken hold of them and prevented them from joining his brother.”

 

She let out a sigh of relief. “Things will go well. I’m sure it will not take long.” 

 

Doran nodded, “I am certain of it.”

 

Elia relaxed in her chair.

 

“Oberyn returns soon. He left Rhaegar when he rode for King’s Landing.”

 

Elia smiled, “I’m sure he will want me to live underground.”

 

Doran laughed, “At least for now, yes.” He nodded.

 

Her mind wandered in the peaceful silence that formed between the two siblings. She remembered the letter in her pocket. And slowly, she pulled it out and unfolded it.

 

_Elia._

 

No ‘my dearest’, or ‘my wife’. Rhaegar was letting her go, after all.

 

_I know how we planned to gain the support of Tywin Lannister. But after much consideration, I have decided that his support is irrelevant now that you have won me the support of so many Houses. I am floored by your capabilities, but I have never questioned them. In truth, Tywin Lannister will be a risk if left unchecked, but it is a risk I am willing to take on my own - as is my duty._

 

_Elia, I know how much I have hurt you. I know that I can never take the things I have done back. I know I will never be worthy of you. It is unfair to ask you to stay with me. It is unfair to keep you shackled by our marriage for the rest of your life._

 

_I know in my heart that you believe death is all that can free you from this life you were forced into. I know that must be why you have taken such drastic actions to wipe yourself from this earth and hide away until everyone forgets you._

 

_I want you to know that I support you in that. As you have supported me in all I have done. I know that I can give you this freedom now. I know that I do not deserve you, and I know that you deserve to have what you want._

 

_But I am also aware of how difficult it will be for you without your children. I could never ask you to give them up, Elia. And I would not force them to grow up without a mother._

 

_So, I have decided that the children will remain in Dorne. At least, until Viserys and Aegon are too old to be anywhere other than King’s Landing._

 

_And do not worry about what the people will say about the children growing up in Dorne. If I am to be king, it will be my decision and indisputable._

 

_I will visit them, of course. Or perhaps, they could visit me. But you will always be a part of their lives, Elia._

 

_Just as you will always be a part of mine._

 

_Rhaegar._

 

Elia folded the letter up and tucked it into her pocket. She met Doran’s eyes across the table and her brother smiled at her.

 

“I’m going to see my children now.” Elia stood and nodded to her brother.

 

Doran returned the nod, and Elia left the room to find her children. All five of them.

 

 

Oberyn returned the day after next, and he stunk so harshly of horse and sweat that Rhaenys whined every time he entered the room even after he had taken a bath.

 

Oberyn teased her, and hugged her at every opportunity until she stopped her whining.

 

Elia was aware even now of the war Rhaegar was fighting to keep these children safe. She watched as Viserys and Jaehaerys played together. The elder boy had become closer with the new child, and often sat with him and Danaerys and read his storybooks.

 

Ashara and Aegon had bonded, as well. After the long journey back to Dorne, Aegon had taken a liking to Ashara, and always fell asleep in her arms.

 

Jaime stayed with them, and Elia found herself enjoying the walks they would take together. She would show him the places she would hide when she was a child, and she would tell him the things she would do.

 

After a few days of these walks, Jaime began to talk of his own childhood in Casterly Rock. He spoke of his sister, and his father. He spoke of his little brother. And Elia found herself relating to the things he said. 

 

After they returned to her chambers each day, she almost had to pinch herself when she remembered she was confiding in Tywin Lannister’s prized son.

 

The raven arrived with news on the fifth day since Oberyn’s return home. Doran brought the note with him to dinner that evening.

 

“News from King’s Landing.” He said as he seated himself at the head of the table.

 

Oberyn met Elia’s eyes, then looked to his brother. “And?”

 

Elia held back a smirk of amusement at her younger brother’s impatience, but she said nothing as she too was feeling nervous.

 

Doran smiled, “It is as we hoped and predicted. Rhaegar has secured the throne and Robert Baratheon is dead. The troops are returning home. Ned Stark will remain in King’s Landing. It seems he will transport Robert Baratheon’s body back to Storm’s End.” Doran murmured.

 

Elia sighed her relief, and Oberyn grinned and spoke, “Then the children are safe.”

 

“For now.” Doran nodded.

 

“Why can’t you ever be positive about something?” Oberyn grumbled.

 

“I’m just being realistic, Oberyn.” Doran countered.

 

But Elia was distracted by the thought of Eddard Stark. Robert had been his friend and his brother. Eddard had fought against him, because of what she had done.

 

But her children were safe now. Robert Baratheon would not murder them for being born.

 

Surely, Ned Stark understood this.

 

Regardless, he would be on his way to Dorne to collect Jaehaerys and she could speak to him then.

 

Elia frowned as the realisation dawned upon her. She couldn’t speak to him. Because Ned Stark believed she was dead.

 

The people would hold a funeral for her now, and her ashes would be kept in the Sept of Baelor. Elia felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought.

 

Oberyn would have to talk to Lord Stark, then. Perhaps he could convince him to keep Jaehaerys here. If Elia was no longer alive, and Rhaegar still was, perhaps Ned could come to an agreement with Oberyn to keep the boy with his father. Maybe Rhaegar would even legitimise Jaehaerys, now that the people knew the truth about him and Lyanna.

 

Maybe her ‘death’ was for the best.

 

Elia leaned back and listened to her brothers bickering. She closed her eyes and smiled at Doran’s cool tone as it clashed with Oberyn’s fiery temper. This would be her life now, and she did not mind it in the least.

 

She would love her children, she would learn how to fight from Oberyn, and advise Doran when he needed it. She would take up drawing, or sail to Essos to see the places she had never seen before.

 

She would know that Rhaegar was alive, and that he was a distant memory.

 

In her contentment, Elia let out a joyful laugh and her brother’s grew silent. She could feel their eyes on her.

 

She opened her eyes to smile to them, and the world glowed warm in the candlelight, as if she had woken up and found herself in a dream.


End file.
